


The I Think We're Alone Now Universe

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, I Think We're Alone Now Universe, Incest, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I'd like to do some one-shots and drabbles from that universe. It can be pre-ITWAN or post ITWAN. Let me know what you'd like to see! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This one was given to be by perfectliesfromaperfectdame on Tumblr: robb/sansa- jealous Robb after Sansa agrees to go out with Joffrey. She goes the extra mile to reassure him.

Robb hated Joffrey on sight. In fairness he’d also hated him sight unseen. How could he _not_ hate the boy that Sansa had brought home to throw Catelyn off their scent?

He didn’t like the idea of someone else touching his Sansa. And Joffrey looked like the type that would do a lot of touching. Plus, he was too charming. Too nice. Too accommodating. Too eager to make friends with their parents. Robb didn’t trust him. 

While Joffrey talked with Ned in the living room – or, rather, kissed Ned’s ass – Sansa sought Robb out in his bedroom where he put on some Radiohead and contemplated murder. 

He knew she was in his room, but he didn’t acknowledge her. And it wasn’t even her he was angry with, it was this whole goddamn mess of a situation. If he’d been more careful then their mother would have no reason to suspect something was going on between them. But no, they’d gotten too comfortable. Too sure of themselves. 

Now that blond prick was going to be at their dinner table and Robb had to watch while Sansa made googly eyes at him and pretended she liked him. It twisted Robb’s gut. 

When he felt Sansa’s hand on his shoulder, he snapped. He turned around and yanked her against him. He kissed her hard, possessively, and growled. “You’re mine, Sansa, do you understand me? You’re _mine_.”

She nodded emphatically. “I am yours, Robb. Only yours.”

He lifted his head. “Prove it.”

Her eyes went wide. “Here?”

He should say no. Being careless is what got them into trouble in the first place. But at the moment with a jealous rage coursing through him, he didn’t much care about being careful. What he wanted was to know that Sansa was his, only his, just as she’d said she was. 

“Yes,” he said darkly. “Here.”

“How do you want me?” she whispered and ran a hand over his chest. “We don’t have a lot of time before they’ll be calling for us.” She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. He felt his breath catch. Then he forgot how to breathe when she undid the snap then the zipper of his jeans. He watched her push his jeans and boxers down. He refused to move, refused to help. She was going to have to do all the work. 

His cock was hardening, and when she put her mouth around him, he went completely hard. He moaned and his hands went immediately to her hair. The silky strands slipped through his fingers as she sucked him, licked the head like a lollipop and then engulfed him to the back of her throat. 

“Sansa,” he gasped. “Fuck.”

She hummed and it went straight through his cock, nearly making him cross-eyed. Her hands went to his balls and he gasped again and his hand jutted out to the wall to keep himself up. He knew she was working him quickly just in case…

But oh fuck, this was good. 

“Do you want to come in my mouth, Robb?” she purred. “Do you want to give me an appetizer before dinner?”

“Yes,” he managed to say, and it came out strangled. 

She bobbed her head back and forth on his cock rapidly and then sucked hard on the head. “Come on, Robb, give me some cream…”

“Sansa,” he whispered tightly and started to come. She swallowed what she could, some escaping the corners of her mouth. She wiped her mouth clear and then gave him one last cleansing suck that made his whole body shudder. 

She then tucked him back in his boxer and jeans and zipped him all back up before standing and kissing him sweetly. 

“Tell me you love me,” he demanded against her mouth. 

“I love you.”

“I want you again tonight,” he told her. 

She smiled. “On my knees again?”

“Not to start…but you might end up there in a very different way by the time I’m through with you.”


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt by ladysnotdead: how about one when Robb realizes he’s falling for Sansa but she only has brotherly feelings towards him?  
> This is not exactly that, but close! I tied it into a chapter in ITWAN in which Robb tells Sansa when he knew he loved her.

It had started small. It had progressed slowly. 

Sort of.

One day Sansa was his sister, sometimes his partner-in-crime, and then one day he found himself noticing Sansa as something else. He noticed her as he would any girl he might find pretty. He’d always known his sister was exceptionally pretty, but when he began to really notice her...

He knew he was in trouble when he got hard after seeing her in a bikini while sunbathing on the porch. He’d had to rush to the bathroom to jack off, her name on the tip of his tongue as he came. 

He started to dream about her. Started to fantasize about her. He looked for her in the halls at school and went out of his way to check on her. She was a freshman, he was a junior, and he was just doing his job as her big brother. That’s what he told himself. 

He started dating quite a bit. And, being that he was a hormonal teenage boy, he had sex when it was offered up. He wanted to feel about someone else the way he was feeling about Sansa. So far, he wasn’t having much success.

He was home early one afternoon from a doctor’s appointment and heard the bus stop outside the house. His heart started to race, and his palms started to sweat. 

Sansa was home. 

His reaction to her was certainly that of a boy with a crush, wasn't it? He’d had crushes on girls before, he knew what they felt like and this felt like the same damn thing. 

He was in the kitchen getting something to drink and hunting for a snack when the door opened. Sansa came bustling in, dropped her backpack at the door, and kept her head down as she went right for the stairs. She was trying to hide her face, he’d seen her do that enough times to know that’s what she was doing. 

“Sansa? What’s going on?” he called out to her. 

She kept going and Robb went after her. He caught her just before she got to the stairs. He grabbed her arm. “Sansa, stop.”

“I just want to be alone, Robb,” she said. 

She was crying. Or had been and was trying to keep herself contained. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Loras was picking on me on the bus,” she said, and he could hear the tears coming. 

He turned her gently to face him and he tilted her chin up. Her big blue eyes were full of tears and Robb felt simultaneously the urge to comfort her and to pummel Loras into the middle of next week. “What did he say?” he asked evenly.

“He took my backpack away from me and snatched one of my notebooks. There was a page in there where I’d written ‘I heart Harry’ and of course he knew exactly who that was and started passing my notebook around to show everyone. They were all laughing at me, Robb.”

She was full out sobbing now and Robb pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. “And then some of the kids ripped pages out of my notebook just for fun and I lost my notes for my English text next week!”

Robb hated to see Sansa cry. He especially hated that some stupid punk being an immature douche bag had made her cry. Loras was going to going to find out exactly what happened when you messed with Sansa. 

He also didn’t like this new development with Sansa now having a crush on Harry. It didn’t seem like that long ago she’d told him that she didn’t have a crush on him at all. And now she did? Okay, well, that was something to think about later. Right now, he needed to comfort his sister. 

“Loras is a dick and I will take care of him,” Robb told her. 

She shook her head and pulled away from him. “You can’t, Robb. You can’t go around punching everyone that does shit to me.”

 _Wanna bet?_ he thought. “Fine.”

“Promise.”

“I promise,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said and wiped at her tears. 

“Hey, why don’t we go do something?” he asked. “Just the two of us.”

She sniffed and looked at him in question. “What do you want to do?”

“How about we get some dinner? And then we could go play mini-golf.”

“You hate mini-golf.”

He smiled. “I don’t hate it; it’s just not my favorite activity. But you like it and we can do whatever you want.”

She broke into a smile. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Let me just wash my face,” she said and turned to run up the stairs. “I love you!”

He smiled as he watched her run up the stairs. He liked making Sansa happy. 

xxxxxxx

“So, Harry, huh?” Robb began later while they were driving over to the mini-golf place. 

Sansa groaned. “Robb, I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me you liked him.”

“It’s new.”

He wondered how new it was if she was writing “I heart Harry” in her notebooks. He was going to have to keep an eye on this development.

“Can we get ice cream too, Robb?” she asked as she looked over at him. 

He wanted to put his hand over hers where it rested on her thigh. But brothers didn’t do that. 

“Sure,” he said and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

Robb felt more like himself when he was with Sansa. She was the one that knew him better than anyone, even his friends. He knew this wasn’t always the case for siblings since while he loved the rest of his family, he wasn’t as close to them as he was to Sansa. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were only a couple years apart or if it was something else at work. Something else that maybe explained these feelings he had for her. 

Tonight, as they made their way through dinner and then a round of mini-golf, Robb felt ten feet tall whenever Sansa laughed or smiled at him. He wanted her happy all the time, and he wanted to be the one making her happy. 

When they arrived home Sansa thanked him exuberantly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running upstairs to her bedroom. 

Robb popped his head in the living room to say hello to the rest of the family and then headed up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and thought about the night with Sansa. How much fun he’d had, how he loved making her laugh, how he liked who he was when he was with her, how goddamn beautiful she was...

He swallowed hard. He was in love with his sister. Completely and utterly in love with her. 

“Hey, Robb, can you give me a ride home tomorrow after school?” Sansa asked as she appeared in his doorway. 

He looked up at her. At his sweet, beautiful Sansa. “I have football practice after school,” he said, staring at her.

She smiled. “I’ll wait!”

She bounded off again and Robb just stared at the spot she’d vacated for a long time wondering how he’d managed to do the unthinkable. 

xxxxxxx

The next afternoon Robb managed to corner Loras in the boy’s locker room and shoved his head in the toilet. 

Loras gave Sansa a wide berth after that, and if Sansa figured out that Robb had done something to Loras, she never said.


	3. After the Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt request: what happened after the accident when Sansa was in the coma and Catelyn learned the truth from Robb about his and Sansa's relationship...

“Sansa,” Robb gasped and his eyes shot open. 

That was not his ceiling. 

“Robb, honey.”

Robb’s gaze darted to the side and he saw his Mom standing there looking tired and sad. She looked like she’d been crying. Robb looked around him; he was in the hospital. He shifted and winced. 

“You have a couple broken ribs,” his mother said. “You fared well, considering.”

It all came back to him then. Sansa calling him from Joffrey Lannister’s bathroom, afraid and desperate to get out of there. Him rushing to get her and then opting to go to the cops instead of home. That had been his mistake. Taking the less traveled back-road to get to the police station had allowed for Joffrey to run them off the road. 

“You hit a tree,” his mother said. 

“Sansa,” Robb croaked and tried to sit up. “Where’s Sansa?”

Catelyn started to cry and Robb sat up, ignoring the pain that lanced through him. His mother answering by starting to cry was making him panic. “Where is she? Where’s Sansa?” he demanded. He started to cry then too, imagining the worst. Sansa was dead. He’d killed her. He’d lost control of the car and killed her. 

Everything hurt, every part of his body, but Robb didn’t care. “Where is she, Mother?!” he shouted. 

“She’s in a coma, Robb.”

He stared at her, processing her words. “Coma?”

Catelyn nodded and snatched a few tissues off a nearby table. She handed a few to Robb. He took them but didn’t use them. “The doctors say she could wake up any minute or…” She sniffled and grabbed more tissues for herself. 

“Or?” Robb whispered. 

“Or not at all.”

“No, no. She’s going to wake up. She’s not going to leave me; she wouldn’t do that.”

Catelyn looked at him sharply and Robb didn’t understand the look she gave him. He didn’t quite care either. He wanted to see his sister. “I want to see her. Where is she?”

“They’re not allowing visitors right now. Your father just took Bran, Arya, and Rickon home—”

“I want to see my sister,” he demanded.

“Not right now, Robb—”

“Mother, I’m her brother. I have every right—”

“What’s going on in here?”

Both Catelyn and Robb looked over as a nurse came inside. He zeroed in on Robb. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Like I hit a tree,” Robb replied. “I want to see my sister.”

“First, the doctor is going to want to see you. So, after that we’ll discuss seeing your sister.”

“I want to see her now,” Robb said commandingly. And loudly.

“Sorry, buddy, can’t do that right now,” the nurse replied. “Just hold on a minute; let me get the doctor.”

“Robb, you just woke up,” Catelyn told him after the nurse had left. “You need to take it easy, honey.”

“You just told me my sister might not wake up from her coma. How am I supposed to take it easy? And what about Joffrey? What’s happened with him? Please tell me that little prick is dead.”

“Robb,” Catelyn said harshly. “Stop it right now.”

“He ran us off the road!”

“We know. There were…witnesses. We know. But talk like that is not going to help anything—”

“He hit her. He tried to rape her. I don’t care what happens to him. If he’s alive, I’ll wring his neck with my bare hands.”

“Robb!”

The doctor came in then, brows raised. “Mr. Stark. I can hear you from the hall,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to see my sister.” How many times did he have to say it before they let him see her?

“Not right now, I’m afraid.”

The nurse went to Robb’s IV while Robb answered the doctor’s questions and allowed himself to be poked and prodded by her. Soon, he started to feel a bit woozy. “What did you do?” he asked as his eyelids grew heavy. 

“Gave you a painkiller, Mr. Stark,” the doctor said. “In your IV. That should take the edge off and calm you down.”

“Fucking hell,” Robb muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning after Robb had eaten breakfast, been checked on again by the doctor, and promised not to cause another commotion, he asked if he could see Sansa. The answer this time was yes. 

He was quite thankful that none of his family had arrived yet. There were things he wanted to be able to say to her that he would not be able to say with them around. 

Every part of him ached, and much worse than yesterday. Upon further inspection of himself he had some cuts and bruises pretty much all over his body. He was afraid to see how Sansa looked. From what he’d been told she’d gotten the worst of it. She, too, had a few broken ribs and had also fractured her right leg. 

When he was wheeled in to see her, his eyes immediately welled up in tears. His precious Sansa had a bruised eye, a bruised cheek and an egg on her forehead. Her arms were covered and when he peeled back the sheet, he could see little cuts along her arm and a few bruises. 

The nurse left him, and Robb broke down into what Sansa would have called an “ugly cry”. It hurt, too. His sides were screaming at him. 

He clutched her hand and brought it to his mouth. “Sansa,” he gasped. He pressed her hand to the side of his face and rubbed it against his cheek. “Sansa, I’m…” He swallowed the sob that was attempting to escape. “I’m so sorry. I should have just gone home. I shouldn’t have tried to go to the police station.” He pressed another kiss to her hand and then pressed it back to his cheek. “I need you to wake up for me, sweetheart. I need to see your eyes. You can’t leave me. I can’t be in this world without you. I love you so much, Sansa. Please come back to me.”

He stayed until the nurse came to get him. It was time for a dose of pain killers and a snack to go with them. Robb didn’t want to leave his sister’s side and it was only after he was certain that he could come back and see her later that he agreed to go. Not that he could do much from a wheelchair and with a couple broken ribs.

His family was waiting for him in his room when he returned. He tried to keep himself together, but it was difficult. All he kept thinking was what he would do if Sansa never woke up. It would kill him. She was his entire world. 

His family stayed with him until the pain killers started to work their magic. As he started to doze off, they promised they’d be back. Robb didn’t care if they did or not; it wasn’t them he wanted to see. It was Sansa. 

xxxxxx

When Robb woke a few hours later, his mother was in his room. Alone. She got up from the chair she’d been sitting in and went to his bedside. “How do you feel, honey?”

“Miserable,” he murmured sleepily. “Did Sansa wake up?”

Catelyn looked at him, pained. “No, honey, she hasn’t woken up yet.”

Robb looked away from her to collect himself. He stared out the window, at the trees he could see outside his room, swaying to and fro in the wind. 

“Robb, what is going on between you two?” Catelyn asked softly, breaking the silence. 

Robb looked at her. “What?”

She shook her head. “There is something going on. I know it. The way you’re handling this—”

His eyes narrowed on her. “She’s my sister, Mother. I was the one driving when that prick ran us off the road and I lost control. Of course I’m upset – I lost control of the car and she might not wake up because of it.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe not entirely, but I failed to keep her safe.” He welled up in tears. The meds, his aching body, Sansa…it was all too much. 

“There’s more to this than a brother worried about his sister. I can feel it. I can see it. I saw it that night I found you two watching TV together. There was something there in the way you talked to each other, the way Sansa sat with her legs over yours – the way you looked at each other. There was an intimacy there that can only come from two people having…relations.”

“ _Relations_?” Robb said incredulously, though his heart raced with fear. “Are you kidding me?”

Catelyn sat down beside him on the bed and looked at him with that look he knew quite well. It was the look that said she was going to get to the bottom of whatever she thought her children were up to and was not about to be thwarted. While the Stark kids didn’t get into too much mischief, when they did, it was this look that told them there were going to be found out. 

“You applied to the same school in California,” she said. “I never thought much about that until I saw you two on the couch that night.”

He shook his head dismissively. “We applied to several schools together. We wanted to see how many we could get into together; it was just a competitive thing we had going on between us.”

“And there’s the fact that after I confronted you about my suspicions after seeing you two together on the couch, Sansa started dating Joffrey.”

Robb sighed. “Do you remember how she wasn’t even really into the idea of dating him to begin with?”

“Yes, which I suppose could have been to throw me off. What’s going on, Robb? What are you and your sister doing?”

He looked at her solemnly. “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you. Just tell me what’s going on. Are you and your sister having sex?”

“Mother—”

“I want to understand, Robb. Please.”

Robb pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to keep the tears at bay. 

“ _Robb_.”

“Yes,” he whispered. “Sansa and I are in love. We’re…together.”

Catelyn stared at him for a second, clearly shocked. Then she got up and started to pace. “I knew it,” she whispered and wrung her hands. “For God’s sake, Robb, what are you thinking? She’s your _sister_.”

“I love her, Mom. I love her so much and she loves me.”

“This is not love, Robb, this is a sickness.”

“No, it’s not,” he snapped. 

“You can’t actually be in love with your sister. How is that even possible?” she hissed. 

“I don’t know, but I am. You can’t tell me how I feel. I love Sansa; she is _my entire world_ and she feels the same way about me.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“I fell in love with her when she was a freshman—”

“God, Robb!”

He glared at her. “But _nothing happened_ until Sansa kissed me a couple years ago. She was sixteen. It started then.”

Catelyn pressed a hand to her forehead and stared at the wall. He could see her mind working. “It all makes sense now. Why you stopped dating, all those rides you and Sansa took together at night, all the time you spent with one another…I thought – oh, this is wonderful. I have two kids that love each other; they don’t fight like Sansa and Arya do, or the way Bran and Rickon do. They have a bond that will always be there. All this time I thought it was innocent…”

“Don’t make it something sick and gross, Mother,” he said warningly. “I didn’t rape her. She came to me willingly—”

“It is sick and it is – you could go to jail for this. For statutory rape, and for…with your _sister_.”

“Mother—”

“You’re lucky your father didn’t figure it out.”

Robb sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“I need to go for a while and think. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded and didn’t even look at her as she left the room. “I’m sorry, Sansa,” he whispered and stared to cry again. 

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Robb went to see Sansa again as soon as he was able to. He was going to be released that afternoon, and he actually did not want to go. He didn’t like the idea of not being at least near Sansa should something happen – like, say, if she woke up. 

His whole family came to see him and take him home and surprisingly, his mother didn’t treat him any differently. It was almost as though what he’d told her hadn’t happened. He learned that Joffrey had woken up from his coma that day and couldn’t move his legs. Robb could not say he felt sorry for the bastard. 

Later that evening when everyone else was preoccupied with other things and Robb was alone in his bedroom, his mother came in and shut the door. “If Sansa wakes up we’re going to have to decide what will happen.”

Robb stared at her. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t think I’m going to let this… _thing_ continue, do you?”

“Don’t call it a _thing_ , Mother,” he snapped. “It’s not a _thing_.”

“Then what would you call it? A relationship? An affair? She’s your sister.”

“What do you foresee happening exactly?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You know it can’t go on, Robb. If your father found out – your other siblings. It would tear this family apart.”

“Can we just get through Sansa waking up, please?”

She nodded and came over to him. She kissed the top of his head, but Robb didn’t move. “I love you, son. I know you don’t think that right now, but I do.”

xxxxxxxx

The following afternoon, Robb and the rest of his family went to see Sansa in the morning after breakfast. 

Three days. It had been three long days since she’d been in a coma. Robb was pretty certain he was losing his mind. 

He sat by her bedside, ignoring any looks his mother might be sending him while the rest of the Starks stood all around her bed, all of them chattering away – all of them except for Catelyn and Robb. That was probably how Robb was able to see when she moved in the bed. Her leg, the good one, it moved. 

His heart leapt up to his throat and he gripped her hand and leaned forward. “Sansa?”

She made a face, her eyes still shut. And then she moaned.

“I’ll get the doctor,” Arya said and rushed from the room. Rickon followed her. 

“Pumpkin, we’re all here, honey,” Ned said as he came to stand by Catelyn on the other side of the bed. 

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times as though the light was too harsh. Catelyn went to the window and drew the blinds. “How’s that, sweetie?” she asked as she came back to stand beside Ned. 

Sansa looked at her, blinked, and then looked at Ned. Her brows furrowed and she looked down at where Robb held her hands. 

“Hey,” he said lightly, a smile spread wide across his face. “How do you feel, San?”

He wanted to kiss her. Hug her. He just wanted her in his arms where he’d never ever let her go. She was awake. She hadn’t left him. There were things to sort out with their mother, but they’d figure out. They’d both survived a horrific car crash; they would survive this, too. 

She looked at Robb and he smiled gently at her and lifted his free hand to cup her cheek. She drew away from his touch and asked, “Who are you?”

Robb’s blood ran cold. No. No. No one said – he looked at his parents who looked just as shocked and tweaked out as he was. 

Sansa drew her hand away from Robb’s and looked at their parents. “Do I know you? Are you my parents?”

The floor might as well have given way underneath Robb. 

“Do you know who you are?” Catelyn asked. 

Sansa looked thoughtful for a minute and then her face scrunched up and she started to cry. “No. I don’t. What happened to me? Who am I?”

Robb felt as though the floor under him had given way and right now as he stared at the woman who held his heart and had no clue who he was, Robb knew he _had_ just free falled into a nightmare.


	4. Happy New Year

Robb hadn’t realized that Jeyne knew so many people. Though, he supposed the houseful of people were not all her friends, but her roommates as well. He knew maybe a handful of them from the library where he and Jeyne worked, and the rest were all strangers. 

The one person he cared about being in attendance was his sister, whom had convinced him to let her come. The idea of possibly being able to sneak off and make out with her had induced him to agree to her suggestion. 

Except that now he couldn’t find her. And there were far too many people to find some nook to make out in. It would have been better for them to just stay at home. She could have been in his bedroom under the pretense of watching The Twilight Zone marathon. 

And just how many rooms did Jeyne have? Christ. He felt as though he’d been through all of them looking and asking after his sister when, finally, he found her outside on the deck sans a coat (it was rather mild out but still) with a group of people he didn’t know. She had a beer in her hand and when she saw him, she lifted the beer bottle in her hand in a salute. 

“Sansa, may I have a word, please?” he asked calmly, though he was anything but. 

She shrugged and got up from sitting cross-legged on the deck next to a guy he didn’t know, but looked rather put out having Sansa leave him. 

Robb glared at him and the guy looked away. 

She wasn’t so swift on her feet, he noted as she wobbled over to him. Her eyes, he noted, were glassy. He frowned. “You’re drunk.”

“Yup,” she said, looking and sounding mighty proud of herself. 

“If Mom and Dad are awake when we get home they will kill me for getting you drunk, you realize?” he told her. 

“You didn’t get me drunk though. I got myself drunk.”

“That’s not how they’ll see it, San. Remember how difficult it was to convince them to let you come anyway,” he said on a sigh. “Why did you wander off away from me?”

“You were talking to Jeyne,” she said with a lift of her chin. 

He narrowed his eyes. “So?”

“So I got tired of watching you flirt—”

“We were not flirting,” he said, dropping the volume of his voice as he leaned in closer to her. 

She looked like she didn’t believe him. 

“Who were you talking to?” he asked, nodding to the guy he’d glared at who was now watching them. 

“I already don’t remember his name.”

“Good. Will you come with me now?”

“Where?”

“Somewhere private.”

“Will Jeyne be there?” she asked moodily. 

He laughed softly and she glared at him. “No, sweetheart. Just us.”

She sighed, acting as though she didn’t really want to go, but then nodded. He grinned and turned around, keeping himself from grabbing her hand. “Follow me.”

He led her through the house as though they were spies trying not to be seen. He didn’t stop to talk to anyone, and he kept crept rather than walked. Sansa crept with him, giggling to herself. He led her into an attic. It was dark, a bit musty smelling, and definitely very private. There were stairs leading up to it, so they’d hear someone coming. There was a window, too, at the front of the room and Robb opened it so they could get some air. 

It looked as though someone might have spent some time living in the space as it held a mattress, a lamp and a bureau. Boxes were shoved against the wall and stacked in the corners. Robb pulled the mattress closer to the window while Sansa turned on the lamp and moved it as far as it would stretch to the mattress. 

The light was dim, but they could at least see enough. 

“Do you think there are any sheets in any of these boxes?” Sansa asked and pulled open a box. 

Robb came up behind her and slid an arm around her front. He pulled her back against him and kissed her temple. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“You say that now,” she muttered. 

“You know that’s not true,” he murmured and bent a bit at the knees so he could press his cheek against hers. 

“Robb?” she whispered. 

“Mmmm?”

“I feel a little sick.”

He sighed. “How much did you have?”

“I don’t know, like…four? Five? Six?”

He groaned. “Let’s sit.”

He unfurled his arm from around her front and tugged on her hand. She followed him to the mattress and Robb sat, facing the window. Sansa lay down and put her head in his lap. 

“Don’t think about getting sick,” he said as he ran his hand through her hair. “Think about something else.”

“We should have stayed home,” she murmured. 

“I agree,” he said. “We could be in my bed right now.”

She sighed. “Yeah, but then we’d have to deal with the pitter patter of feet going up and down the stairs and worrying that one of them would barge in and want to join us. This is better.”

He smiled down at her. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

She sat up and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. She put her chin on his shoulder and wound her arms around him. He wound his around her as well. “You okay?” he murmured. 

“I don’t feel sick anymore,” she replied and buried her face in his neck. “I forgive you for flirting with Jeyne.”

He chuckled. “I wasn’t flirting with her,” he said. “Sansa, look at me.”

She leaned back and looked up at him and he kissed her sweetly. “I would not flirt with Jeyne. I’ve no desire to flirt with her. You’re my girl, no one else.”

She blossomed into a smile and kissed him. “I love you, Robb,” she muttered against his lips. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

She slipped a hand down between them and rubbed his hardening cock. “Will you make love to me? Ring in the New Year the right way?”

“You’re drunk, Sansa. I won’t take advantage of you while you’re drunk.”

“Robb, give me a break, we just had sex last night. And if we were home, I’m pretty sure we’d be having sex tonight too.”

“You make a valid point,” he muttered and kissed her passionately. 

Sansa got up off his lap and kicked off her shoes. She made quick work of her pants and panties while Robb made quick work of his shoes, jeans, and boxers. She climbed back over him and sank down on him. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so wet for me,” he gasped. 

“I told you I always want you,” she told him as she wound her arms around him and began to ride him. 

“How could you ever think I would want anyone else?” he said in her ear. 

“Robb, I’m going to come,” Sansa moaned. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he grunted and pressed his fingers against her clit and rubbed. “Come on, Sansa…”

She buried her face in his shoulder and cried out softly. They’d trained themselves well to keep quiet during sex. 

Robb followed close behind, coming hard inside her (and thanking God for the pill). “My sweet Sansa,” he murmured and kissed her languidly. 

There was an eruption of cheering outside and they could hear everyone shouting “Happy New Year!” 

Robb and Sansa smiled at each other, but made no immediate move to get up. 

“Happy New Year, sweetheart,” he said as he ran a hand through her hair. “I love you.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Happy New Year.”


	5. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick little ditty that takes place about five years after Robb and Sansa left home.

**Two years after Epilogue**

“San, if you want to make the wedding we need to go now!” Robb called up to his sister/wife from the kitchen where he’d just finished putting away the dishes from the dishwasher. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Sansa called back and he heard her running down the stairs. 

He grinned to himself, remembering that morning and hearing those exact words coming from her mouth, but in a very different and much sexier way. 

She came sailing into the kitchen, her red hair streaming behind her, long and loose – just the way he liked it – and holding up the sapphire necklace he’d gotten her on their “anniversary”. They’d never had a formal wedding ceremony, just the two of them on the beach in California, but they still honored it. It still meant something to them. 

“Help!” she said as she held it out to him. 

Robb took the necklace from her and she turned, putting her back to him. He draped the necklace over her neck and secured the snap, and then he moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. “You look beautiful, sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear. She was wearing an ice blue sleeveless dress with a bodice that gave way to a wrap-around skirt. 

She spun and faced him, kissed him hard, and then smiled. “And you look very handsome, husband.” He wore a dark suit with a tie that matched her dress. 

He smiled broadly and kissed her again. He never got tired of hearing her call him husband. “You ready, wife?”

“Almost!” She flew out of his arms and to the mat near the door where her sandals were. She slipped them on, grabbed the purse that matched her dress on the counter and then hurried out the door. “Come on! We’re going to be late!”

Robb shook his head and chuckled as he made his way out the door, locking it first, and then heading out to the car where Sansa was already waiting for him. 

It wasn’t a long drive to her friend Gilly’s family home where she was getting married by a JP in the backyard to her long-time beau, Sam. 

Gilly worked with Sansa at the school where Sansa taught kindergarten. Not one to go anywhere and not make friends, Sansa had made several despite her worry that someone would find out the truth about she and Robb. That they were actually brother and sister. 

No one had as of yet, and Robb was certain that it would stay under wraps given how diligent they’d both been in taking themselves off all social media and other various outlets. Sansa still had moments of worry though, but after five years into their life together she was getting better. 

Robb would never regret their decision to leave the family and start a new life together. In the UK where they currently resided, they were free to engage in PDA without worrying that someone would see them. They shared a home and slept in the same bed, and were, for all intents and purposes, a married couple. They even had their moments of bickering like one. 

Their old life had faded completely and now it was just them: Robb and Sansa Stark, married couple. 

Once they’d arrived at the wedding, they were escorted to a backyard in which there were several rows of white chairs set up on the lawn and a white archway with flowers twined about it at the end. Robb and Sansa were seated in the back and while they waited, Sansa rested her head on Robb’s shoulder. She let out a small yawn and Robb took hold of her hand. 

“Tired?” he asked. 

“Someone woke me up,” she murmured. 

“Yeah, but you liked how I woke you up.”

She poked him in the ribs lightly and he laughed softly. A couple came to sit beside them and Robb and Sansa smiled at them, and engaged in small talk with them until it was time for the ceremony to begin. 

It didn’t surprise Robb too much when Sansa shed a few tears during the ceremony. She was a sucker for weddings and anything that had a happy ending really. He was not prepared for the guilt and the little bit of resentment he felt though. 

Sansa must have noticed that something was wrong with him because when they got back in the car to head to the reception, which was being held outside at Gilly’s favorite restaurant, she asked him point black what was wrong. 

He frowned as he turned at the end of the road. “Seeing you cry at the ceremony, it just made me wish we could have had that. I feel as though I robbed you of having the big wedding you used to talk about having.”

“We both knew there would be sacrifices when we decided to do this, Robb. A wedding being one, and children being the other.” She reached out and took his hand that he hadn’t realized he’d been clenching into a ball on the consul between them. She unfurled his fingers and entwined their fingers together. “I am not unhappy, are you?”

“God no, Sansa. I love our life together,” he said adamantly. “I love you.” He looked at her to make sure she could see he meant it. 

She smiled. “I love you, too. I don’t care that we never had a wedding or that we can’t have children. I only care that we’re together.”

Robb let a big sigh as some of the tension in him eased. He brought their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of hers. Theirs had not been an easy path, so Robb wasn’t sure why this was bothering him now. After all they’d gone through to get to this place, he should be counting their blessings and not lamenting the things they couldn’t have. 

However, when they got to the reception and Robb saw that the JP was in attendance, an idea began to form…

xxxxxxxxx

Sansa was having a grand time. She had good food, a joyous occasion to celebrate, and she got to dance with Robb – something the two of them didn’t do nearly enough. 

Currently, he had his arms wrapped around her as they moved together to a slow song Sansa didn’t even recognize. It didn’t matter. She had her chin on his shoulder and the scent of his cologne in her nose. 

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” he asked in her ear. 

“Just that I’m happy,” she said on a dreamy sigh. 

“I’m glad,” he murmured and then she was jostled a bit in his arms when she felt him move abruptly and then stop dancing altogether. She moved back a bit to see what was going on when she saw the JP standing beside him. She blinked. 

“Will you renew your vows to me here, Sansa?” he asked, his blue eyes full of hope and a little bit of worry. 

Sansa’s eyes went wide and she looked from him, to the smiling JP, and the guests that were beginning to surround them. Gilly came up right beside her, beaming. 

“But, this is Gilly’s day,” Sansa said. 

“No, do it, Sansa! Please!” Gilly encouraged. “Robb asked me if I minded already, and I don’t at all! I think it’s so sweet! Then we could share an anniversary!”

Sansa smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. She looked at Robb in complete awe. “You perfect man.”

He grinned. “I’ll remember that when you’re yelling at me for leaving my clothes on the bedroom floor.”

She laughed and threw her arms around him. 

“Is that a yes, my love?” he asked. 

She nodded adamantly and then pulled away to face the JP. 

Hand-in-hand, the two repeated the vows the JP said. The first time it had just been them speaking from the heart. This was different. More official, and Sansa knew that had been Robb’s intent. He’d always done everything he could to give her what she wanted. She wondered if he even knew that what she wanted always and most of all in this world was him. 

Once the JP had announced them husband and wife, Robb and Sansa shared a secret smile, knowing that this was it. The real deal. He drew her in his arms and kissed her soundly. With tears of joy cascading down her face while everyone cheered for them, Sansa managed to whisper in his ear: “You are so getting lucky later.”


	6. The First Thanksgiving

Robb woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and his heart lurching. Was it a dream or was someone breaking into the apartment? There had been a crash...

He reached over for Sansa to make sure she was safe and found her gone. Then he heard, "Shit!" and the clanging of what sounded like a pot. Or a pan. Or both. 

Robb looked over at the clock. It was almost 2 am. What the fuck was Sansa doing up - 

No, wait. He knew what she was doing up. Tomorrow - or today - was Thanksgiving, and it was their first Thanksgiving away from their family in California. Sansa had thrown herself into preparations for it - preparing the menu, poring over cookbooks, slicing and dicing things early, making him slice and dice for her - she was like a woman possessed. And no matter how many times he told her that he would help and that it would all come together she wouldn't listen. She had kicked him out of the kitchen a lot that week. 

There had been two delicious looking pies made that week though, and he was really eager to try them. 

Robb got up, used the bathroom, and then padded into the kitchen to get his crazed sister/girlfriend back to bed. At this rate she was going to have Thanksgiving dinner made by morning and probably face plant into it from sheer exhaustion. 

When he came out of the bedroom he found her placing sliced butternut squash in a pot. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I'm standing aren't I?"

She bit her lip. "I forgot to slice up the butternut squash."

"Sansa, it's almost two in the morning," he said in exasperation. 

"I know, but—"

"You have been a complete madwoman this week," he told her. "Thanksgiving dinner is going to be fine, Sansa. We have all day to cook and it's just the two of us."

She sighed and placed the pot on the stove. "I know, I just want everything to be perfect."

"It's okay if it's not, you know. No one will know but us.”

When she turned to look at him, her eyes were filled with tears and Robb watched in horror as she started to cry. He rushed around the counter and cradled her face in his hands. “Sweetheart, what is it?”

“I know I’ve been crazy, it’s just that it’s our first Thanksgiving without the family and I already miss Mom’s sweet potatoes and her pecan pie. I want mine to be even better so I don’t miss hers. This is our first Thanksgiving as a couple and I want it to be special so that when we look back on it years from now we remember how good it was and how happy we were and not how fucking sad I am.” She burrowed into him, crying into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Robb wrapped his arms around her, moved to tears himself. He should have known that Sansa would be taking their first holiday away from the family hard. He’d had five years of holidays without the family and while he hadn’t missed his family as much as he’d missed Sansa, it was an adjustment. 

“I’m sorry for not realizing all this,” he murmured and kissed the top of her head. “Sansa, what you’re feeling is normal. You don’t have to apologize for missing them. I just wish you had told me what you were feeling.”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” she said into his t-shirt. “I didn’t want you to think I was going to leave again.”

“Sansa… look at me, sweetheart.”

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes shining with tears. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “Sansa, I want you to tell me when you’re upset, especially when you’re missing the family. It’s bound to happen and it’s not something I want you to keep from me. The only way to get through it is if you talk about it.”

She nodded, her eyes watery. “Okay.”

“Come on,” he said gently, and took her hand. He led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Talk to me.”

It all came spilling out – how she missed the scent of their Mom baking in the days leading up to Thanksgiving, how she missed their Dad trying to sneak in a taste of whatever she was making, and how they would all sit around in the morning having cinnamon buns, coffee, and orange juice. She even missed Arya throwing food at her at some point during the meal. 

Robb shared the things he missed, though now it would be six years since he’d last shared a holiday with the family so at this point it wasn’t as raw for him as it was for Sansa. He remembered the first couple were hard though. 

When it seemed she’d gotten it all out of her system, she climbed up onto his lap, straddling him, and kissed him. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“There’s only two things I want in this world, Sansa,” he told her. “Do you know what they are?”

“To…be with me and to one day be rich?”

“To be with you, yes. And for you to be happy.”

She bit her lip, a blush forming on her cheeks. She ground herself against him and nipped at his lips. “You know what would make me happy right now?”

He groaned and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. “Bed. I want you in our bed.”

Sansa climbed off of him and whipped her shirt off. She tossed it in his face and ran off to the bedroom, laughing. She heard him growl and the couch creak as he got up and she hurriedly took off her pajama bottoms and panties, leaving them on the floor. She crawled up on the bed and was about to flip over, when she felt Robb’s hands on her hips, stopping her. She felt his bare cock against her ass and she moaned. He’d stripped, obviously. 

He pushed her down onto the bed and moved her hair to the side. He nibbled on her ear, sucked a bloom on her neck and began dropping kisses across her shoulder blades and then down her back. When she felt his fingers at her opening, she cried out in need and thrust her ass back. 

He slipped two fingers inside them and began to pump them in and out. “You’re so fucking wet already,” he rasped. 

“Robb, please…” she pleaded.

He flipped her over, his blue eyes dark and full of need and desire and love. He pressed her knees apart and open and then guided himself inside her slowly. They shared a moan when he was fully seated inside of her. 

He made love to her slowly, sliding one hand through her hair at the back of her head, teasing her nipples with his mouth, and kissing her deeply again and again. 

Sansa clung to him, feeling the same overwhelming love and connection she always felt when they made love. This was why they’d left. She could never give this up, could never give _him_ up. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much, Robb.”

Without fail, whenever he heard her say it, his thrusts increased in pace. “I love you too, sweet girl,” he muttered. “You are my entire world.” He placed his thumb over her clit and began to move it in circles. “Come for me, Sansa…”

She did, crying out her pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

He followed behind her, holding himself deep inside her and coming. He fell against her and she wrapped herself around him as she always did, wanting always to keep him close. 

Eventually Robb rolled them to their sides and pulled the covers over them. Sansa snuggled into him, a soft, happy smile on her face. She might miss her family, but she wouldn’t give this up for anything.


	7. Jealousy, Table of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa pops in at Robb's work to have lunch with him and meets his new assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for abi117 for FINALLY reading ITWAN!

“Hey, Nan!” Sansa greeted the receptionist for the firm Robb worked in. The firm was set in a house that had been converted into offices. Nan was the first line of defense right when a client walked in. She was a kind older woman whom everyone loved. 

Sansa placed the plastic bag she’d carried in by her feet and smiled at Nan. “How are you?”

Nan smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corner. “I am doing just fine, Sansa. Are you here to see your husband?”

Sansa nodded. “Is he here? I wanted to surprise him, but I realized halfway here that maybe I should have called…”

“He’s here, my dear. You can head on up.”

Sansa smiled and picked up her bag again. “Thanks, Nan.”

“He had a long meeting with a client this morning, so I would imagine he’s hungry by now,” Nan told her while Sansa climbed the stairs to the second floor where Robb’s office was. 

She turned the corner after reaching the top step and made her way down the hall. Halfway down the hall she heard the sound of Robb’s laughter followed by the tinkling laugh of a woman. Her steps slowed as she then tried to place the voice she heard coming from his office. When she got to his door, she stood in the doorway and found him sitting behind his desk hunched over it and shoveling noodles from a Chinese food carton into his mouth. There was a woman, a beautiful woman, sitting opposite him with long red hair and striking indigo eyes. She was the one who noticed Sansa first. 

“Can we help you?” the woman asked. 

Robb looked up and his eyes went wide. He swallowed what was in his mouth and jumped up. “Sansa!” He came over to her, a big smile on his face, and kissed her quickly. “This is a surprise. What are you doing here?”

She lifted the bag in her hand and glanced at the woman. “Lunch.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. Melisandre went out and got us lunch…what did you get us?”

“Pad Thai.”

He frowned. “We just had Chinese food. I’m sorry, sweetheart. If I’d known you were coming I wouldn’t have eaten with Mel.”

Mel. Short for Melissa? Melinda? “I suppose I should have called,” she said, darting a glance at Mel. “I just wanted to surprise my husband.”

Without fail, every time Sansa referred to Robb as her husband, his smile grew wider. She felt triumphant when she saw it happen now. 

Melisandre got up and came over, extending her hand to Sansa. “Sansa, I thought you looked a bit familiar. I’ve seen your picture on Robb’s desk. You’re so much more beautiful in person.”

Sansa took her hand and shook it limply. “Thank you. And you are…?”

Melisandre laughed and playfully hit Robb’s arm. “He didn’t tell you about me? I’m his new assistant.”

“No, he didn’t,” Sansa said and looked at Robb. 

“I didn’t?” Robb asked, looking and sounding genuinely confused. He grabbed the bag Sansa was holding and peered inside. “This does smell delicious. I’ll have it for lunch tomorrow.”

“Great,” Sansa said and returned her attention to Melisandre. Or, _Mel_. “So, Melisandre, when did you start?” she asked Melisandre. 

“Just a few weeks ago. Robb and I just clicked. He’s the best boss I’ve ever had.”

Robb placed the bag of food on his desk. “Do you want to sit down and have a bite, San?”

Sansa ignored him. “Do you and your husband live nearby or…?” she asked Melisandre. 

“I’m not married,” Melisandre said with a little laugh. “I haven’t found the right guy I guess.” She looked over at Robb who was packing up the food on his desk. Was that longing Sansa saw on her face? She narrowed her eyes at the woman, but Melisandre didn’t seem to notice. 

“San, I’m just going to put my Pad Thai in the fridge for tomorrow and give you yours back,” Robb said. “That okay?”

Sansa looked at him. Her beautiful clueless Robb. “Yes, honey, that’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but Mel and I have a meeting to get to soon,” he said as he handed her the bag back, considerably lighter than before. He leaned and kissed her quickly. “See you at home?”

“Of course,” she chirped. 

“Nice to meet you, Sansa,” Melisandre said with an indulgent smile. “I’ll be sure to look after Robb for you.”

“Well, he’s a grown man and doesn’t need looking after so…” Sansa said. 

Melisandre merely nodded with a bit of a smirk on her dark red lips and then went to Robb’s desk and started collecting notepads and pens. Robb was rifling through some files. 

Feeling awkward, and apparently having overstayed her welcome, Sansa grit her teeth together and left. She didn’t even say goodbye to Nan who called out to her as she left. 

xxxxxxxx

When Robb got home that evening, all he wanted to do was eat dinner and spend time with Sansa. The land dispute case he’d been working on the past few weeks was finally at its end and it was as if all those weeks of hard work had caught up to him. He was wiped out. 

Entering their flat, he tossed his keys on the counter and loosened his tie. “San?” he called out. “Where are you?”

“Living room!”

Kicking off his shoes, Robb meandered into the living room while saying, “So I was thinking I could make pasta for dinner.” He stopped when he saw Sansa watching TV with the carton of Pad Thai on her lap and a fork in her hand. The Pad Thai looked half gone already. “Oh. You’re eating.”

“Yeah, I decided to save it for dinner,” she said, glancing briefly at him over her shoulder. 

Robb folded his forearms on the back of the couch and leaned forward to give Sansa a kiss on the cheek. She moved away from him before he could make contact and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He frowned. Something was off. “San?”

“Hmm?” She wouldn’t look at him. 

“You okay?” he asked, reaching out to run his fingers through her ponytail. 

She moved her head. “I’m fine.”

He sighed. She was not fine. 

“San, I’m sorry about lunch. If I’d known you were coming—”

“Robb, I’m really trying to watch this show. Can we talk later?”

Well, now he was annoyed too. “Fine,” he said and went back to the kitchen. Instead of making a big pot of pasta for them, he pulled a frozen dinner out of the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. This was not the evening he’d been hoping for. And why the fuck was she so pissed about this? Was he supposed to read her mind and just know when she was going to pop in and surprise him at work? He didn’t know she had planned to take the afternoon off from work!

Ten minutes later, he was finishing up his meal and scrolling through his emails on his phone when Sansa strolled into the kitchen and tossed her carton of food away. He waited for her to speak, and hoped that she would.

She moved about the kitchen cleaning this and washing that and Robb grew more and more tense the longer she was quiet. Finally, he put his phone down and turned in his chair to look at her while she looked through mail on the counter. 

“All right, Sansa,” he said in annoyance, “What’s pissed you off exactly?”

She didn’t even look up at him. “I’m not pissed.”

“Yes, you are,” he said and got up. He grabbed the mail out of her hands and tossed it on the counter. She looked at him, her blue eyes lit up in anger. 

“What is it?” he asked. “Did you tell me you were coming for lunch and I forgot? If so—”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Melisandre?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you hired someone new?”

“I swore I did. I—”

“I assure you, you did not.”

“I don’t – what is happening right now? Why does it matter?”

“Because she’s gorgeous and she’s into you!” she exclaimed. “How are you missing that?”

Robb didn’t think he was a stupid man. In fact, he prided himself on being rather astute and intelligent. He had to be in the line of work he was in. But in this, well, he felt a bit out to sea. 

“Melisandre is not ‘into’ me, Sansa. She has a boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t she say that when I asked her if she was married then?”

“Because you asked her if she was married. She answered that question.”

Sansa threw up her arms. “I can’t even with you right now.”

She stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the living room. Robb stood there for a minute, bewildered, and then went after her. She was heading up the stairs to the second floor when he started up after her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. “Go away, Robb.”

“Are you jealous of Melisandre?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer him, but she quickened her pace up the stairs. Well then. 

Robb practically ran up after her, managing to catch her before she slammed their bedroom door in his face. He pushed his way in and she moved backwards until she was standing in the middle of the bedroom, glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. 

“You’re jealous,” he said in awe. Then he grinned. “You’re actually jealous!”

Her mouth dropped open, he could only imagine at his gleefulness. “You’re an asshole,” she snapped. 

He held up his hands. “Sansa, stop. Sweetheart – you – _Jesus_. How could you for one second think—”

“I don’t like the way she looked at you,” she said quickly. “I don’t like how she said she was going to ‘look after’ you. And what the fuck is she doing buying you lunch?”

“She got lunch for those of us who were in the meeting that morning. We all gave her money after the meeting had adjourned.”

“Why were you having lunch with her and not anyone else?”

“Because I was also giving her dictation on letters I wanted her to write. It was a working lunch.”

“I heard her laughing when I was walking down the hall to your office.”

“I made a joke. A lame joke, but a joke nonetheless. Am I not supposed to do that?”

Sansa lifted her chin defiantly. 

Robb bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. “San, come on. You really think after all we’ve been through my head would be turned that easily?”

She turned her head, looking across the room. “You’ve been working a lot lately. Maybe she seemed enticing to you. She’s gorgeous.”

“I’ve been working a lot because there’s been a lot of work. Work that as of today has been alleviated now that the case is finally coming to a close.”

She sniffed. “Congratulations.”

He moved closer and then reached out and snagged a belt loop on her jeans and drew her into him. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble. “If I didn’t tell you about Melisandre it wasn’t because I was hiding something. It was because aside from being a great assistant, she wasn’t notable."

She looked at him with a frown. “That’s kind of rude.”

He laughed softly and nuzzled the side of her face. “You know what I mean. I will admit she’s attractive, but it’s only you I see. You know that.” He nibbled on her earlobe. “Tell me you know that, love.”

“I know that,” she whimpered. 

Grinning, Robb bit down lightly on her neck next. “Do you really?”

She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his chest. “I still say she wants you.”

“That doesn’t mean I want her. Why would I want her when I have you?”

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “That was such a line.”

He kissed her hard and quickly. “It’s true,” he breathed. “You’re the love of my life and the only woman I want in my bed.”

“ _Our_ bed.”

He smiled. “ _Our_ bed.” Bending his head, he nuzzled at her neck and smiled when she threaded her fingers through his curls. 

He slid his hands under her shirt and pushed on the small of her back, pushing her further into him. “May I make love to you on our bed?” he asked, looking at her. 

“Please,” she whispered and kissed him hard, yanking on his curls. 

Sansa seemed intent on taking the lead and Robb let her. She guided him to the bed by pushing him gently towards it, when the backs of his knees hit the bed, he sat down and watched with growing hunger as she whipped her shirt off and then took off her bra. He reached her for, intent on tasting those luscious tits of her, but she batted his hands away and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Impatient for her touch, Robb finished the job by ripping his shirt, popping the buttons and quickly taking it off. He then pulled her against him and filled his mouth with a breast. He licked and laved her nipple and then sucked on it. 

She moaned and then pushed him back onto the bed, going for the snap of his jeans. Her aggression turned him on and he went from partially hard to completely hard within seconds. When she managed to yank down his pants and then his boxers, she tossed them to the floor and crawled up on the bed and took his cock in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Sansa!” Robb cried out, threading his fingers through her hair and arching his back at the pleasure of her mouth on him. 

She flattened her tongue on the underside of his cock and bobbed up and down rapidly on his cock, taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth each time. 

“Fuck yes…Sansa…love you…God, you suck me so good…” he babbled, not even aware of what he was saying. When he felt his release coming though, he pulled lightly on her hair and gasped, “Ride me. Get on me, Sansa, now, please!”

After one long suck that nearly made Robb cross-eyed, Sansa lifted her mouth off of him and took off her jeans and shimmied her panties off. While he watched her strip, Robb stroked himself, leaning up on one elbow to get a better look at her. 

With a predatory smile, Sansa climbed over him, straddling him. Robb moved his hand away from his cock and grunted when she pushed him back onto the bed. Hovering over him, she rubbed her slit against his cock. 

Robb gripped her hips hard. “Sansa…please…”

She leaned down and kissed him quickly. “Who do you belong to, Robb?” she asked huskily. 

He gazed up at her, his beautiful sister, his beautiful wife. “You, Sansa. I belong to you.”

She smiled and lifted up, placed him at her opening and then sank down on him slowly. 

“Fuuuuck,” Robb moaned, his eyes rolling up. 

She started out slow, driving him nearly mad. He sat up, pulling her against him and tugged her down to kiss her. She pushed him back to the bed and leaned over him, bracing her hands on either side of his head. 

“You’re mine, Robb Stark,” she told him fiercely. 

“Yes, yes, I am,” he said, and it came out on a whine when she tightened her cunt around his cock. “Sansa!”

She placed her hands on his chest and started moving her hips up and down rapidly on his cock, bringing them both to their completion. 

Robb cried out as he came inside her, digging his fingers in her hips hard. He felt the sting of her nails in his chest and it only served to heighten his pleasure. Her walls pulsed around him and she sobbed out his name as she moved over him, rocking back and forth through her orgasm. 

Robb pulled her down against him and placed his hand at the back of her head as he kissed her hungrily. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed. 

She smiled languidly and slid off of him to the side. He rolled over and gathered her back in his arms. “Now that was the kind of night I was hoping to have,” he murmured as he ran a hand down her sleek back. He curved his hand over her ass and squeezed lightly. 

Sansa ran her fingers through her curls and bit her lip. “I’m sorry I was awful to you when you came home.”

He laughed. “You more than made up for it.”

She hummed and kissed him languidly. “Can I come by tomorrow for lunch? We have an early release tomorrow.”

“Definitely. I’ll make sure Melisandre is around—” He broke off when she pinched him, and he laughed again. “I’m teasing.” He rubbed her ass and kissed her. “Do you believe me now? That all I want, all I will _ever_ want is you?”

She nodded, smiled and burrowed into him, her head under his chin. “I’ll never doubt again.”


	8. First and Second Base (and a little bit of third)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For abi117 who encouraged me to write about Robb & Sansa's first time. Well, this kind of started BEFORE that. This is Robb and Sansa fooling around first...

Sansa ran her fingers through Robb’s curls as he kissed her. She smiled inwardly when he moaned and kissed her deeper and harder. He loved it when she played with his hair.

She felt his hand along her ribcage and wondered if he would move that hand to cover her breast. She shifted against him, hoping to make that happen, even if by accident. When his hand brushed the underside of her breast, Sansa moaned and pressed herself against him.

Robb broke the kiss, panting. He turned his head away, looking out the car window and running a hand through his hair. Sansa knew this particular move. It was Robb trying to control himself. He moved her legs off his and shifted away from her.

Sansa knew he was hard, she could see the tent in his pants. Not only that but while they’d been kissing, her legs draped over his in the backseat of his car, she’d felt his hard on poking her thigh.

She’d wanted it inside her. 

“I think we should stop now,” Robb said, still a bit breathless.

“Why?” Sansa whined.

He gestured toward the tent in his jeans. “That’s why.”

“Can I touch it?” she asked and reached out for it.

“Sansa, no,” Robb said sternly, shifting even further away from him.

“Do you not…want me?”

He looked at her incredulously. “What? Sansa, I’m sitting here with my cock hard as a fucking rock—”

“You’re a guy. A stiff wind blows and you get hard. It doesn’t mean anything. I mean, you are the same one who claimed to love me the whole time you were fucking your way through Winterfell High School.”

“You know why,” he said, shooting her a warning look.

“Yeah, I know why, but that still doesn’t take away from the fact that every time we start to get a little hot and heavy you pump the brakes. Why?”

“I’m not going to fuck you in the backseat of a car, Sansa.”

Now it was her turn to be incredulous. “Robb Stark, I know for a fact that you’ve fucked many girls in the backseat of this car!”

“Yeah, and I didn’t love any of them.” He moved closer now, cupping the side of her face in his palm. “Sweetheart, I love you and as your brother and your…whatever you want to call us, I want your first time to be special and perfect. Not in the backseat of a car in the fucking park. It’s fine for making out, but not that.”

Sansa moved her face into his hand and nuzzled it. “Why won’t you touch me anywhere else, Robb? You kiss me and all, but you won’t touch me. Goddammit, I want you to grope me and you won’t!”

He laughed, leaned in, and kissed her. “I don’t grope you because I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop.”

She wanted to say, _So don’t_ , but knew that wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“Are you ever going to touch me, Robb? Ever going to have sex with me?”

He stared at her long and hard. “I want everything to be perfect for you,” he said after a while. “I already feel like I’m taking advantage of you—”

“ _How_?” she demanded.

“Because I’m older than you and I should know better than to be sticking my tongue down your throat—”

“Two years, Robb. You’re only older by two years.”

“I could still get into a lot of trouble if anyone knew about us. And not just because of your age but because you’re my sister.”

“Not that again,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Sansa—”

“Do you love me or not?”

He looked at her heatedly. “You know I do.”

“Then stop being a loser and touch me already.”

With a growl, Robb pulled her over onto his lap so that she straddled him. He kissed her hungrily, framing her face in his hands. Boldly, Sansa rubbed herself against his erection, delighted when he moaned and began moving her back and forth against his erection with his hands on her hips.

Bold again, Sansa grabbed his hands and placed them on her cloth-covered breasts.

"Christ, Sansa," he murmured and his hands contracted around her breasts. 

"I love you, Robb," she said and kissed him until they were both breathless. "I want you to be my first in everything."

"I wish you had been mine," he said sadly. 

"I'm the first one you'll make love to," she said with a smile. "Not just fuck."

He slipped his hands under her shirt and she shivered. "You're so responsive when I touch you..."

"Is that a good thing?" 

"Very good thing." He pushed up the hem of her shirt. "How about we take this off?"

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. She was a bit self-conscious about her body, but she wanted this intimacy with Robb and so she swallowed that down and helped him discard her shirt onto the seat. Then he undid her bra with the greatest of ease. She glared at him for how adept he was at it and he looked at her apologetically before gliding his hands along her sides and looking his fill of her. 

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathed and leaned forward, flicking his tongue against her right nipple. 

Sansa started at the feel of it and looked at him in wonder. He kept his blue eyes trained on hers while he then suckled it into his mouth. "Do you like that?" he asked when he took his mouth off her now hardened nipple and caressed it gently with the pad of his thumb. "You look shocked, sweetheart."

"I want more," she whispered and threaded her hands through his hair. "Please, Robb."

"Christ, you're sweet," he muttered and began to suckle on the nipple of her left breast. 

"Robb," she whimpered, and he lifted his head to kiss her hungrily. She moved her hips against his jean-clad erection restlessly, wanting even more. 

Robb broke their kiss and met her gaze straight on as he undid the snap of her jeans. He slipped his hand down inside, past her panties, and grazed his finger across her clit. 

"Robb," she gasped. "Yes."

“Do you ever touch yourself, sweetheart?” he rasped, sliding his finger inside her. 

Blushing, she nodded and bit her lip. 

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” Now he circled her clit with his finger. 

“Yes,” she whispered and then moaned. “Do you…think of me?”

He laughed softly as he slipped his finger inside her again. “I’ve been thinking about you for a long time, Sansa.”

“Even when you were with those other girls?” she asked, a bit breathless now. 

“Especially then,” he said hoarsely. “I thought about what it would be like to touch you. To hold you. To kiss you.”

“To fuck me?”

His finger was back on her clit and she moved her hips, rubbing back and forth on the tip. “ _Make love_ to you,” he corrected and kissed her. “I wanted them to be you,” he said against her lips. 

“Robb,” Sansa gasped, gripping his shoulders. 

“Come on, sweet girl. Come for me…”

With a keening cry, she did. Then she slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“That’s my girl,” Robb murmured as he slipped his hand from her pussy. He then proceeded to lick his finger, moaning as he did. Sansa was partly turned on by this and partly scandalized. No one had ever done that. She’d never been in the position for something like this. 

“Do I taste good?” she found herself asking. 

“Delicious,” Robb said, licking his lips. “I can’t wait to put my mouth on you.”

That sent a jolt of terror and intrigue through her. She lifted her head. “When will that be?”

He grinned. “Next time.”


	9. Third Base

It was late, everyone was asleep and Robb was out with some friends. So, Sansa figured now was as good a time as any to look up some porn. She wanted to know what to do. She wanted to know how to please Robb. Specifically, she wanted to study the art of the blowjob. 

So, with the covers over her legs and her laptop resting on them with earbuds in her ears, Sansa settled in on youporn.com and got to work. 

Watching a few minutes of a woman go down on a guy and Sansa felt the unmistakable urge to touch herself. She moved her legs, attempting to ease the ache between her legs. She was reaching in her nightstand to grab the vibrator her friend Roslin had gotten her as a gag gift for her birthday (given in private and not around her family thank-you-very-much) when her door swung open. Her eyes went wide as she saw Robb there. She let out a squeak and snatched her hand back, shut her laptop and pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. 

He shut the door. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here."

"You're supposed to be out," she hissed. 

He grinned. "I was, but I wanted to come home and spend some time with my girl." He pointed at the laptop. "The real question here is, what are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing," she chirped. "I was just chatting with Jeyne on Facebook."

Robb narrowed his eyes. "Liar. You snapped that laptop so fast I'm surprised you didn't pinch your fingers. What were you looking at?" He narrowed his eyes. "Or who were you really talking to?"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Really? You think I'm cheating on you?"

He frowned. "No. But come on. Tell me..." He came over, leaned down, and threaded his fingers in the hair at the back of her head. He nuzzled against her cheek and then kissed her, long and deep. "Please?" he husked against her lips. 

"Porn," she muttered, feeling her face redden. 

He pulled back and plunked down on the bed facing her. "What?" he croaked. 

"I was looking at porn," she murmured, looking down at her bedspread and picking at a loose thread. "I was watching how to give you a blowjob."

Robb leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, his head bowed. "Christ Almighty."

"What?"

He looked up at her. "You're killing me slowly, Sansa."

She frowned. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"In a 'I want to make love to you so badly I feel like I'm going to burst' kind of way."

She grinned. "So good then."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her hungrily and then growled, "Yes."

He pushed her back and she scooted down against the pillows, leaving him the ability to climb on top of her, which he did, but only after shoving the cover off her. He grinned as he settled between her spread legs. "I want to feel every part of you that I can," he whispered and rubbed himself against her. 

"Robb?"

"Hmmmm?" he hummed as he kissed her neck. 

"I was going to use my vibrator because I got so turned on."

His forehead dropped against her shoulder. "Fuck, Sansa. You _are_ going to kill me here."

She licked the side of his face and whispered in his ear, "Touch me."

He lifted his head and smirked down at her. "Now hold on a minute... what was this about a blowjob?"

She grinned. "If you do me, I'll do you."

Robb pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and hovered over her. "Now that's a deal I can get behind, but you have to do one thing for me, love."

"What?" she asked, breathlessly. God, she wanted him so bad she was panting for him. "Anything."

He smiled seductively. She knew he could sense her need and desperate want of him. 

With one hand he rubbed between her thighs, causing her back to arch and a moan to escape. He stopped abruptly and placed a hand over her mouth. "You have to be quiet, sweet girl," he whispered. "You'll wake the house otherwise. It wouldn't be good for Mom and Dad to find me with my head between your thighs, would it?"

Sansa bit down on her lip hard, his words inflaming her. And he knew it too, the smirk he wore told her he knew exactly how crazy he was driving her. 

He bent down, using his arm muscles and kissed her. Sansa threaded her fingers through his curls and slipped her tongue into his mouth. That got him. He groaned softly and deepened the kiss. 

Abruptly, he pulled away and yanked her pajama bottoms down followed by her panties. He was the one panting now as he gazed at her pussy. "You're so fucking perfect," he breathed and then slipped his hand between her thighs and rubbed against her pussy. Sansa bit her lip harder. Robb moaned, "You're so wet for me, Sansa."

She nodded and moved her hips against his hand, needing more. He watched her move, his gaze so hot she thought she might go up in flames. He moved his hand away and Sansa whined softly. 

"I know what you want, sweetheart," he murmured. "And I'm going to give it to you." He licked his now wet fingers and moaned. "God, you're sweet. I can't wait to fuck you with my tongue. Will you wet my beard, Sansa?"

She nodded eagerly and he grinned. He moved down onto his front and spread her thighs wide. At the first lick of his tongue up her slit, Sansa jackknifed off the bed. Robb chuckled softly and smoothed his hands down her thighs and began to lap at her, teasing, and then he spread her nether lips with his fingers and used the flat of his tongue against her clit...and then the tip of it. 

"Robb," she moaned, nearly sobbing, her hands going through his curls. 

He hummed, and the vibration went right through her. She was already so fucking close...so close...

With one finger sliding inside her and his mouth sucking on her clit, Sansa came. She gripped his hair, moving her hips against his face as she rode out her orgasm. She pushed at his head when it became too much for her and Robb lifted his head and nibbled on the inside of her thighs, leaving a trail of wetness on them. Her wetness. 

"Do I taste good?" she asked softly, feeling a little self-conscious now. 

Robb climbed over her and kissed her deeply. "What do you think?"

She blushed and pushed at him. "Tell me."

"Like best cream ever," he murmured. "Did you like that, sweet girl?"

She nodded. "I want to please you now, Robb."

"I won't complain."

She giggled softly. "Do you want to lay down or do you want me on my knees?"

"On your knees," he said huskily. "And I want you to finger yourself while you suck me off."

Oh God. She wanted that too. Robb moved off the bed and stood by her desk. He kicked off his Chucks and undid the snap of his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down, kicking them away. 

Sansa stopped and stared at the sight of his cock. Long and hard and leaking precum. It was the first cock she'd ever seen live. Truthfully, she was a little afraid of it. 

"Don't be afraid, San," Robb murmured to her. "And you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," she said quickly, because no one got anywhere by being afraid. 

She came over and dropped to her knees before him. His cock was pointing right at her. Licking her hand, she then grasped his cock in it and looked up at Robb. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping the desk hard. 

Biting her lip, she stroked him up and down, learning the size and texture of him, watching how her hand moved on his shaft. It was hard and smooth and hot and fascinating. 

Then she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the slit at the top. 

"Fuck!" Robb swore fiercely. 

She looked up at him again. His eyes were open and looking down at her with that same heat again. 

Tentatively, she swirled her tongue around the head of cock as she'd seen them do in the porn. His hands went to her hair and gripped her tightly. Then relaxed, as though he'd realized what he'd done. 

"Sansa, God..." he panted. "More, baby, please."

Emboldened, Sansa opened her mouth and slid down as far as she could go. When she gagged, she stopped and pulled back, sucking on the head. 

"Touch yourself, sweetheart," Robb muttered. "I want to watch you suck me and touch yourself."

Slithering a hand down her body, Sansa began to swirl her finger around her clit while her head bobbed back and forth on Robb's cock. She was wet. Soaking, really. She licked up and down his shaft, flattened her tongue on the underside of his dick and slid it back and forth. 

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa," Robb babbled, his eyes opening and shutting. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. 

She lifted his dick toward his stomach and then used her mouth to suck on his balls just as she'd seen in the porn. 

"Sansa!" he said through clenched teeth as white jets of his cum came spurting out of his dick.

A glob landed on her cheek, and then her nose, and Sansa moved her head away and the rest landed on the floor. She rubbed harder and harder at her clit while she watched Robb shudder through his orgasm, and then she came too, moaning. 

Robb sank to his knees and yanked her against him. Grabbing a wad of tissues from her desk, he wiped at her cheek and then her nose. He groaned and kissed her hungrily, holding her tight against him. "I love you, Sansa. Fuck, I love you so much."

"That was okay then?" she asked uncertainly. 

He laughed softly. "Sweetheart, you unmanned me."

Sansa wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, Robb."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Will we have sex soon now?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I just want it to be special, okay? Give me some time to figure something out, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm glad you came home early."

He lifted her head with his finger under her chin and kissed her. "Me too."


	10. Good Vibrations (An Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa play with her vibrator. For sansafeels.

Sansa moaned softly as she attempted to move even closer to Robb on her bed. They were laying side-by-side, and essentially making out while everyone else in the house was asleep. 

Lately she never felt she could get close enough to him, even when they were locked in an embrace. Robb seemed to suffer the same affliction, so at least she knew she wasn't alone. Ever since they'd started their...affair? Relationship? she'd noticed how when she and Robb were in a room together, he naturally gravitated towards her. If they were standing next to each other, his body was always in some way turned toward hers, and he found little excuses to touch her. Innocently, of course, considering they were siblings and couldn't exactly display to the world how in love with each other they were. 

"How'd you do on your math test today?" Robb asked as he dribbled kisses from her mouth to her jaw. 

"I think I did okay," she murmured, arching her neck back to give him better access to it. 

She saw him grin as he leaned in and began nuzzling and then kissing along her neck. 

"I missed you today," he whispered. 

"You see me every day," she whispered back. But she knew what he meant. She thought of him all day long while at school, and missed him too. Since he'd graduated, she didn't get to see him in the halls or at lunch anymore. Now she had to wonder what he was up to at work, and think about all the women that probably flirted with his charming self throughout the day. 

"Still missed you," he said and drew her face down to his. He held her gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said breathlessly and kissed him. 

She moved restlessly against him and Robb chuckled. "Is my sweet girl looking for something?" 

"I want more, Robb," she sighed. "I keep wanting more...am I depraved?"

He laughed softly. "No, sweetheart, you're not depraved. You're in love. And lust." His smile was wide. "With me." Sliding his hand down under the elastic of her pajama bottoms and panties, he rubbed her bare ass. "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?" she asked, trying to move even closer to him. 

"Your vibrator."

Sansa froze and looked at him. "What?"

"I keep thinking about your vibrator," he rumbled deeply. "And how much I want to use it on you."

She blinked and swallowed, though her mouth was suddenly quite dry. "You do?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Very much. I want you to show me how you use it.”

"You—you want me to show you?”

He nodded, grinning. “Yes. I want us to do it together. Can we?”

She wasn’t exactly sure how he meant to go about that, but she was too far gone with lust to care. She nodded her assent. 

That was all Robb needed to get started apparently for he rolled onto his back and started reaching for her nightstand. "It's in here, right?"

Sansa giggled and nodded and he dug his hand inside. First though, he yanked out a pair of lace panties and held them up. "If I wasn't afraid someone in this house would find these in my room, I'd take them."

"Why?" 

He grinned at her. "Because they're yours. They're sexy, and they've been on you."

"Well, they're clean right now."

"I could still happily jerk off into them."

"Robb," she hissed. 

He laughed softly and finally, after some more rooting around, extracted her small black vibrator. It was hard, not rubbery like Roslin's, and it wasn't as long as hers either, nor was it shaped like a penis. It was round with a slight point at the tip, and she had experimented with putting it inside her only a little. 

"Robb?"

"Mmm?" he hummed as he turned it on. It vibrated in his hand and he grinned. 

"I don't put it inside me..."

"That’s all right. I want you to play with it the way you usually do. Tell me, do you think of me when you use it?"

Now she was blushing; she could feel the heat in her cheeks. 

"Have I ever told you how fucking adorable it is that you blush like that even after all we've done?"

She shook her head, gazing at his bare shoulder in his tank top rather than at his face. 

"Sweetheart, look at me, please." She lifted her gaze to his. "You've no reason to be shy or ashamed about what we do together."

"I know, but you're, ya know, experienced." She said 'experienced' rather bitterly. It still bothered her to think of all the girls that came before, even though she knew why he went through them all like water. "I'm not."

"I like that you're not. I get to be your first in everything. And your last."

She bit her lip. "My last, huh?"

He turned off the vibrator and looked at her. "Well, of course." Now he looked a bit worried. “We have talked about this, Sansa. This is not some fling. This is the real deal.”

“Forever?”

He nodded slowly, his expression solemn. “Forever.”

She smiled. “Okay.” And then she kissed him. 

“Take off your bottoms and panties, Sansa,” he murmured against her lips. “And get on your back.”

Nervous, and yet excited, Sansa hurriedly discarded her pajama bottoms and panties. Her hands shook, but she wasn’t sure if it was from need or nerves. She looked over at him as she lay on her back, head on her pillow and found him gazing down the length of her body with desire etched into his face. He slid his warm hand across her stomach, causing her to tremble, and then he slid it up under her tank, pushing it up to expose her breasts. He bent his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

“Robb,” Sansa moaned softly, mindful of how quiet they had to be. 

She felt him press the vibrator into her hand. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. “Show me.”

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Sansa turned her attention to the vibrator. She turned it on and bent her legs, splaying them slightly. 

“God, that’s hot,” Robb muttered. “Christ.”

Not looking at him, Sansa brought the vibrator down to her pussy and pressed it against her clit. She then teased herself, sliding it up and down her slit, gathering up the wetness felt and then pressed it again against her clit. 

She then felt Robb’s hand covering her own. She started and looked at him. 

“Show me.”

With his hot breath against her ear, Sansa moved the vibrator from side to side on her clit. Her hips lifted, seeking more and then she moved it up and down and then finally in circles. She gasped. Her stomach clenched. It wasn’t going to take long now. 

“That’s my girl,” Robb husked into her ear. “My sweet girl. My love. My Sansa. Show me how you get off. Show me how you fuck yourself.”

Sansa moved the vibrator from side to side again, pressing harder on her clit. His voice in her ear, his deep, husky voice and the vibrator on her clit was driving her mad with the need to come. 

“Come for me, Sansa. I love watching you come. I can’t wait until I can feel you coming on my dick. I can’t wait to feel how tight you are. How wet. How you’ll pulse around my dick as you come and come and come…”

She came then, back arching up off the bed, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then she babbled, “Robb, Robb, Robb…”

She pulled the vibrator away, her clit too sensitive now. She could still feel her inner walls pulsing when Robb took the vibrator from her and licked it. 

Her eyes went wide, watching him as he licked around it, making sure to get all her juices from it. “Mmmmm,” he hummed and then rolled over to drop it in her nightstand. He slid his hand down to her pussy and gently rubbed her clit. “So. Fucking. Wet.”

She moaned, her clit not as sensitive still, but still feeling rather tender. “Okay, sweet girl?” he murmured against her ear. 

She nodded. He kept rubbing, moving his fingers back and forth and then in circles. “Like this?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Robb, I’m going to come again.”

“I know,” he whispered hotly. “I want you to.”

He bit down on her earlobe as she rubbed harder, and then, lifting her hips against his hand, Sansa came again, nearly sobbing from it. 

“That’s my sweet Sansa,” he murmured in her ear. “My sweet, sweet Sansa.” He brought his now wet hand to his mouth and sucked on them as she watched. 

“All right?” he asked. 

She rolled to her side and cuddled into him, luxuriating in how he held her so close to him, nuzzling at her. 

“All right, Sansa?” he asked again. She could hear a thread of worry in his voice. 

She looked up at him, a sleepy smile on her face. “Better than all right. I love you, Robb.”

His mouth spread into a slow smile as he cuddled her closer. “I love you too, Sansa.”


	11. Home base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Robsa's first time!

The day was set. Sansa kept referring to it as the day she'd lose her V-card, and Robb kept telling her to stop saying that. He felt guilty enough. Although, perhaps guilt wasn't the right way to describe it. He wanted her. _Badly._ And the part of him that wanted the best for her as her brother and the man who loved her so desperately, wanted to make her first time special. 

The rest of the family was planning on taking a trip to an amusement park. Robb told them he wasn't going on account of the fact that he wasn't ten, and Sansa begged off saying she had a paper to finish for school. 

No one batted an eye. Why would they? It's not like any of them knew that Robb and Sansa were in a relationship and about to have sex for the first time. 

To prepare, Robb made sure he had condoms and candles. He was going to make love to Sansa in _his_ bed and he wanted to set the atmosphere. He even looked up Easy Listening music to make it all the more romantic, and got a lavender room spray to make it smell good. Not that the aromatherapy candles he got wouldn't do that too, but he was leaving nothing to chance. 

All morning leading up to their family leaving them alone for the day, Robb was anxious. He just wanted them to go already so he could finally, finally have Sansa all to himself and for hours. God, he couldn't wait to see her spread out on his bed...

Sansa smirked at him over her orange juice while they all had breakfast together as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. Robb looked away lest he give himself away completely. It was hard to sometimes conceal what he felt for her. His whole being yearned for her all day every day.

Sansa left the table to shower and Robb tried not to dwell on all that she might be doing to prepare for him as well. He planned to do the same. Cologne, trimming his beard, taking extra time with his hair - he wanted to be perfect for Sansa. 

Finally, the family left. 

Sansa bounded into his room as soon as they'd pulled out of the driveway. She wore a sundress (no shoes, no socks), her hair was long and loose and sleek down her back, she wore a little makeup, making her eyes look like a cat, and she smelled like something sweet and fruity. He gathered her up in his arms as soon as she entered his room and kissed her with all the hunger and nervousness he felt. 

"Alone at last," he rasped and framed her face with his hands, gazing down at her and allowing all that he felt to be shown in his face. "My sweet girl."

She smiled brightly at him. "It took forever didn't it?"

He nodded. "Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"Of course."

"Can you give me a few to prep?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? You've showered."

"I want to set the mood. I have candles and music..."

She positively beamed at him. "Really?"

"You're my girl, Sansa, and this is your first time. I want it to be special for you."

"Okay," she said with a grin. "I'll be in my room."

"I'll call for you."

With one last kiss that nearly made Robb decide to fuck preparation, he pushed her out of his room with her laughing airily down the hall. 

He had to force himself to calm the fuck down instead of rushing through preparation. He made his bed. He set placed the candles strategically about the room and put on the music. He spritzed the room and then rearranged the candles before lighting them. He shut out his light, and made sure to put the condoms on his nightstand. 

And then he was ready. 

He went down to her bedroom and rapped lightly on the door. When she answered, he merely held out his hand to her. She bit her lip and slipped her hand into his. 

He led her down the hall to his bedroom and pushed the door open. He stepped aside to let her in and watched as she looked around his bedroom in awe. She placed her hands on her face. "Robb, this is all for me?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She jumped into his arms. "I love _you_!"

He laughed, feeling a bit smug and giddy that he'd made her so happy. Wrapping his arms around her and began to sway them to the soft beat of the music playing on his iPod docking station. Biting her bottom lip, she slid her arms around his neck and looked up him shyly through her lashes. 

Robb grinned at the blush on her cheeks. God, he loved her. 

Resting his forehead to hers, he swayed them a bit longer. He didn't want to rush this. This was the most he'd been able to woo his Sansa, and he wanted to cherish it. Who knew the guy that fucked his way through high school could be such a romantic. Before Sansa, his idea of romance was just asking them if they wanted to get in the backseat of his car. However, that had also been when he was using other girls to somehow get past his obsession with his sister. 

He should have known better. It was her or no one. 

When Sansa tentatively lifted her head and kissed him, Robb knew she was ready to start. So was he, despite how much he was enjoying just holding her in his arms and pretending that this was something they could always do. He wanted more than a rushed moment here and there with Sansa. He wanted more than hushed rendezvous with her. He wanted to hear her scream in ecstasy for him, to moan and groan freely. He wanted to be able to do the same because damn, the way she set him on fire...

"I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered. 

Robb leaned back to look at her. "Vixen!"

She laughed and nodded. 

He kissed her again and again, licking inside her mouth and tasting her fully. She tasted like cinnamon and Sansa.

"Can I take this off?" he whispered, fingering the collar of her sundress. 

"No, not yet," she said. "I want you to take your shirt off first, please. I'm not wearing a bra either--"

Robb sucked in breath through his teeth like a hiss. "Are you trying to kill me, sweetheart? Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to see you completely bare and laid out on my bed?"

She grinned. "About as much as I want to see you completely bare and on the bed?"

He discarded his shirt. And then shuddered when she placed her hands on his chest and let them roam. With another nibble to her lip, she leaned in and flicked a tongue against a nipple. He groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. He let her do what she wanted, let her take the lead since this was her first time. 

He just hoped he didn't cum before it was time. 

She pressed hot kisses along his chest, and down his stomach - it clenched - and then he shuddered again when she used the tips of her nails to lightly run over his stomach. 

"Fuck, Sansa," he grunted. 

She smiled. "Soon."

Then she got on her knees and began undoing his jeans. 

"Oh, just so you know," he began. She yanked down his jeans and his cock sprang free. "I'm not wearing any underwear either."

"Can a guy be a vixen?" she asked. 

He grinned. "Sure, why not?"

She smiled and then put her mouth on him. He wasn't even fully out of his jeans yet and he feared toppling over. He was too ready for this, for her, and he pushed her gently away. 

She pouted up at him and he helped her to her feet. "I'm too close already, San," he told her. "I want you too much. I want to save it for when I'm inside you."

She shivered. 

Robb stepped out of his jeans and reached for the hem of her dress. He looked at her in question and she nodded. He lifted it up and she helped him rid herself of it completely. It landed on the floor with his shirt. His hungry gaze devoured her, taking in every perfect part of her. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered reverently. 

“So are you,” she said shyly. 

Pulling her into him, Robb kissed her, running his hands down her back and over her perfect ass. He squeezed and ground himself against her, letting her feel how hard he was for her. 

He was always hard for her. 

He walked her backwards to his bed and when her knees hit the back of it he instructed her to lay down on the bed for him. He watched her, feeling some of his breath leave him as he watched her. She was a Goddess – pert breasts, slim waist, and long legs – God, her legs were so long. They went on for miles. He couldn’t wait for them to be wrapped right around him. 

“Stop staring,” she scolded and reached for him. “Come here.”

“I can’t help it,” he murmured. “Every time we’ve fooled around some part of you was hidden from me. This is the first time I’ve been able to see you. To really see you.”

Her eyes ran over him. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Robb climbed up on the bed, starting at her feet, and kissed the tops of each one. Then he kissed a line up one leg, and then the other. He pressed kisses into her knees and then along her thighs. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweet girl,” he murmured. 

She did as he asked and watched with lust in her eyes as he began to lick at her, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. When he suckled her clit in his mouth he heard her suck in a breath, next her hands were in his hair and she was moving her hips against his mouth. He fucked her with his tongue, stabbing it inside her, and then swirling back up to her clit. 

“Robb,” she moaned. 

He doubled his efforts, determined to make her cum under his tongue. 

When he heard her sharp intake of breath, he knew her climax had arrived. Her back arched and she moaned softly. 

“No,” he said and gave her one last lick, causing her to shudder, before climbing over her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and pressed his lower half down, resting between her thighs. “They’re gone,” he rasped. “I want to hear you.”

She nodded and threaded her fingers through his curls. She drew him down to her, kissing him hungrily as Robb lowered his upper half. He slid his hands under her shoulders and drew her even closer into him. She gasped at the feel of his chest hair against her breasts. She moaned and rubbed against him, causing Robb to moan in response. 

“Will you make love to me now, Robb?”

“My cock doesn’t have to be inside you in order for me to make love to you, Sansa,” he murmured as he bent his head and licked the pulse point on her neck. “I’m making love to you every time I touch you.”

“I want you inside me,” she whispered. 

He shifted, moving lower upon her body so he could suckle first one breast in his mouth and then the other. “You have perfect breasts,” he muttered. “They fit in the palm of my hand...” He demonstrated, cupping one breast in one hand. “And they fit in my mouth.” And he demonstrated by sucking the other breast in his mouth. 

“Robb,” she whined, moving her legs restlessly against his. “Please…”

Pushing up off her, Robb got to his knees between her splayed legs and reached for the box of condoms on his nightstand. He pulled one out and tore open the foil. She watched him avidly as she rolled the latex along his cock and then reached out and drew a finger up from the underside of his cock up to the tip. Robb moaned at her touch, and clenched his jaw to keep himself together. 

“Is it tight?” she asked. 

“Not like you’re going to be,” he quipped. 

“Robb!” she scolded with a nervous laugh and he grinned at her. 

He moved so that he was laying down against her again, cradled between her legs. He kissed her languidly, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He moved up onto an elbow and reached between them to grasp his cock in his hand. He guided it to her folds and looked at her in question: was she sure?

She nodded and took hold of his shoulders. “What do I do?” 

“Relax. Breathe.”

She heaved in a breath and nodded. Robb chuckled. “You’re bracing. Relax, Sansa.” He rubbed his cock against her, paying particular attention to her clit. “You’re so wet,” he breathed. 

Slowly, by degrees, Sansa began to relax. She spread her legs wider, seeking more of him, and that’s when Robb pushed forward, pushing inside her. “Forgive me,” he rasped, and thrust forward, piercing her hymen. 

She tensed under him and gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes. She almost looked at him as though he’d betrayed her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “If I could spare you that pain I would have.”

She shook her head, letting out a shuddering breath. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I know.”

“I won’t move until you tell me to,” he told her. He kissed her instead and moved his hands down to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and used his thumbs to tease her nipples and make them hard. 

“Robb,” she moaned. “Move.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

Slowly, he began to move, getting her used to having him inside her. His eyes drifted shut at the feel of her so tight and wet and hot around him. 

“Do I feel good to you, Robb?” she asked softly. 

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. “You feel amazing,” he told her. “I just don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“It’s lessening,” she said with a nod. “You can move more.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

He moved a bit faster, with longer strokes inside her, and she gripped his shoulders tighter and bit her bottom lip. 

“God, Sansa,” Robb muttered as he drew his forehead down to hers. 

“Talk to me,” she whispered. “Tell me.”

“You feel so good on my cock.”

“Better than the others?”

“There are no others. There’s only you. It’s only ever been you, Sansa. You know that.”

“More. Tell me more.”

Robb moved a bit faster, encouraged when she pushed back at him. “I’m inside you and it’s not close enough. I’m never close enough. I crave you endlessly and after today I know I’m only going to want more. I already do.”

“Robb,” she moaned, her body tensing.

Reaching down between them, Robb rubbed her clit in circles, willing her to come again. 

“You are the love of my life and this is it, Sansa. It’s you and me forever.” He was close, so fucking close… “I’ll never stop loving you,” he rasped. 

“Robb!” she cried out and he felt her pussy clench down around him and pulse. Robb couldn’t stop it. He came with a shout of her name, pulsing in time with her. 

He collapsed against her, buried his face in her neck and shuddered through the last bit of his orgasm as Sansa did the same. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, stroking her hair. 

She smiled. “Loved.”

He laughed softly. “You are, sweet girl.”

Reluctantly, Robb slipped out of her and rolled over. He got up, discarded the condom in the trash in his bathroom, and brought out a warm washcloth for Sansa. When she saw the blood on his sheets she was horrified, but he assured her there was time to clean them before the family arrived back home. She insisted on doing it right away just in case, and so they trudged down to the basement together to wash his sheets. 

Then, Robb grabbed a fresh set and Sansa helped him make his bed. After, they climbed back into it and cuddled up together and there they stayed until it was time to get up and get ready for the family to come home.


	12. A Whole New Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by seeing pictures of Richard as Prince Charming. I thought - hmmm, I wonder how Sansa would feel if Robb shaved his beard...

Sansa opened the door to the townhouse she and Robb rented, carrying a few bags of groceries and miscellaneous items from the errands she had just run. She saw Robb at the corner of her eye standing near the fridge, and she hefted the bags onto the counter and started sorting through them. 

“I didn’t get butter,” she told him. “I was trying to, but then there were all these people just hanging out in the dairy aisle and they wouldn’t move, and I was running out of time for that dinner we have to go to tonight,” she turned to look at him. “So I – oh.” She blinked. “You shaved.” His beard was completely gone. 

He nodded slowly and rubbed at his face. He looked uncertain. “I shaved. Do you like it?”

Sansa licked her lips as she studied him. “What, um, what made you decide to shave?”

“I was trimming and cut a bit too much. It didn’t look right and I didn’t want to look like a complete tool for the dinner tonight.” He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. “How long will it take you to change?”

“Not long,” she said lightly. She bit her lip and pressed herself against him. She reached up and gently caressed his now smooth and hairless cheek. “How soon do we need to go?”

Robb leaned in to her touch as he always did when she touched him. He arched a brow. “Why?”

She shrugged a shoulder and caressed the other side of his face. “Oh, I don’t know…”

“Sansa,” he said, his voice like a rumble coming out of his chest, “are you saying you like that I shaved?”

Now she fiddled with the collar of his shirt. “Maybe…”

“Are you saying you want me?” he asked, running the tips of his fingers along the back of her arm. 

She nodded, looking up at him. “A lot. Right now.”

He groaned and yanked her against him, kissing her hard. “Sansa…God.” He groaned, shutting his eyes. “There’s no time.”

“If we take out foreplay? I mean, I’m pretty wet right now just looking at you.”

“Sansa,” he croaked, gripping her shirt at the sides in his fist. 

“You could just bend me over the table—”

“There’s no time,” he breathed. “God help me, there’s no time.” He kissed her again, fiercely, one hand reaching up and gripping her hair in his fist. He didn’t pull so she didn’t feel the tug, but his grip, the way he was panting, and the desperation in his voice told her just how much he wanted her. 

Well, fine. If he was going to deny her now then she was going to drive him a bit mad. She leaned up and kissed him, long and deep and with tongue until he was rock hard against her. The hand gripping her hair dropped back to her waist. When she broke the kiss, he was left panting. She bit her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes and reached down to gently stroke his cock through his dress pants before sauntering away to get changed. She swore she heard him mutter “Minx,” and she giggled to herself despite the fact that she was so horny she couldn’t stand it. 

She wanted to drive him further crazy with lust by wearing a dress that would reveal some skin, but as this was a business dinner for him to woo some client over to the firm he worked for, she couldn’t do that. 

She did settle on a black dress, sleeveless, that did cling to her curves, but was definitely appropriate and modest for the dinner. She slipped on a pair of heels which helped show off her legs even more, and pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail. At the last minute, she rid herself of her panties…

Robb was standing at the counter, hands braced on top of it and leaning over. When he saw her, he ran his eyes over her form and his jaw tightened. “What if I call and say there was an emergency and we’re running late?”

Sansa laughed and grabbed her purse off the counter. She put a bit of a sway into her hips as she headed for the door. “Let’s get this show on the road. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come home.”

He groaned and followed her despite a still noticeable tent in his pants. 

They drove in silence with Robb gripping the steering wheel and Sansa every so often rubbing her thighs together. She kept looking at him, marveling at how such a simple change made him look so different and simultaneously turned her on so much. 

She remembered the year before she’d cut her usually down-to-the-middle-of-her-back long locks to her shoulders and darkened it a bit. She hadn’t even made it to the living room. Robb had her right there against the kitchen door. 

When Sansa had asked what it was about her shorn and darkened hair that had turned him on so much, he had just said that it was because it was different. That she looked like a whole new Sansa. She had then expressed the concern that he was bored with old Sansa. He’d assured her, in their bed, that that was not the case. 

She got it now. He was like a whole new Robb, and yet still _her_ Robb. 

When he pulled up to the valet, Sansa looked at him and smiled. “Just so you know,” she said. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

His eyes went wide and he groaned, letting his head flop back onto the back of his seat. “You are going to be the death of me.”

xxxxxxxx

Dinner was the typical sort of affair. Thankfully, the client, a man, had brought his wife so Sansa had someone to chat with. Not that it was at all an easy kind of chat – it typically wasn’t with strangers. But Sansa muddled through as she always did, and was just thankful that Robb didn’t have to do these sorts of things very often. It also helped to know that he hated them too, and always gave her the option to not come when he told her about them. But, it was one of those things Sansa supposed other wives did, and so she went. 

Tonight, Sansa was restless, her mind drifting to what she wanted to do when they got home. She still couldn’t stop looking at him either. That clean-shaven baby face, that charming smile, and those blue eyes – all of it seemed even more pronounced tonight. 

After dessert and before the bill came, while the client went to use the restroom and his wife went to take a call from home, Sansa leaned over to Robb and whispered in his ear, “I want your face between my legs.”

Robb raised his hand and nearly shouted, “Check, please!”

Sansa bit back a laugh. Their waiter was nowhere to be seen. 

He appeared soon enough though, and Robb didn’t even give him a chance to walk away and come back for the check and his card. He dug into his wallet and shoved it at the waiter. “Take it, just take it.”

To his credit, they were gone ten minutes later. It worked in their favor that Robb’s client needed to get home as one of their kids had gotten sick and the baby-sitter was freaking out. 

Robb all but dragged Sansa with him outside and was ready to find the car on his own, but Sansa made him wait. While they did, she clung to his side and whispered in his ear how she couldn’t wait to feel his clean-shaven face rubbing against her inner thighs and his tongue deep in her cunt. 

“Sansa,” he croaked, “Stop.”

She used her teeth to tug on his earlobe and was pleased when his control snapped and he crashed his lips to hers. 

“Sir? Your car?”

Robb dragged his mouth away from Sansa, slipped him a wad of cash, and then dragged Sansa to the car. 

He then proceeded to test the limits of the rules of the road. When they finally got home, Sansa wasn’t even sure the car was parked before Robb was jumping out of it and then yanking her out of the car and hauling her over his shoulder. 

She laughed and playfully smacked his ass as he carried her across their parking lot and into the house. He shut the door with his foot and she locked it. 

“Thank you, love,” he said huskily and then deposited her on the kitchen table. He looked positively feral at this point and Sansa knew she was in for a good time. 

He looked her in the eye as he fumbled with her dress, pushing it up over her legs. Sansa leaned back on her elbows and lifted her hips to help him push her dress further up. When he saw that she was, in fact, not wearing underwear as she had said, he licked his lips. 

“I believe you wanted my face between your legs?”

Sansa answered him by spreading her legs. 

Robb got down on his knees and drew her to the edge of the table. He leaned in, rubbing his face against her inner thighs. Sansa reached out and tangled her fingers through his curls and moaned. “Robb, please, put your tongue inside me.”

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” he murmured as he rubbed the side of his face against the inside of one thigh. “Why should I give you what you want now?”

“Because I’ll fuck you into oblivion if you do.”

“Good enough,” he rasped. 

Sansa squealed at the slide of his tongue licking inside her, then around her clit. 

She loved his beard, she did, but there was something so…sweet and innocent looking about him all clean-shaven that made her feel as though she was some wanton sex Goddess corrupting him and driving him to the brink of madness. 

And now his tongue was deep inside her while his thumb rubbed at her clit. And then his tongue was flicking her clit and Sansa couldn’t hold back any longer. She screamed, gyrating herself against his face. 

He moved his face away from her and licked his lips as he straightened and went for the buckle of his pants. “You ready to get fucked, Sansa?” 

She nodded, reaching for him. “Please, Robb, yes, please,” she babbled, aware that she was pleading. “I want to look at that face while you fuck me hard and deep right here.”

Robb shoved his pants and boxers down and stepped into her, teasing her folds with the tip of his hard cock. “Beg me more,” he demanded. 

“Fuck me, Robb, please, please, please…”

He placed himself at her hole and then snapped his hips forward, plunging inside her in one stroke. 

Sansa reached out and gripped his shirt in her hands, yanked him down to her and kissed him deeply, licking inside his mouth. “Fuck me,” she whispered. “Hard.”

“As my lady wishes,” he grunted and set a hard and brutal pace inside her as Sansa held his beautiful face in her hands. 

“I love you,” he gasped. “Fuck, Sansa, no one has ever made me lose my mind like you.”

“No one else better.”

“Never, love. Only you. It’s only ever been you.” His head dipped. “Fuck, I’m going to come. I can’t…” He reached down and frantically began rubbing her clit in circles. “Come, Sansa!”

She did, gasping as it took her breath straight away. 

Robb thrust hard three times and then held himself inside her, roaring as he came. Sansa allowed herself to sink back onto the table and Robb followed, grinning down at her as he panted. “I think I’m going to grow my beard back and then shave it at random.”

She lifted her head and kissed him slowly. She hummed happily. “Yes, yes, please do that.”

“Shall we go to bed now, sweetheart?”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “Yes, please, husband.”

His smile was wide. “As you wish, wife.”


	13. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For abi117 who wanted to know what it was like for Sansa when she was realizing her feelings for Robb.

“Your brother looks like a really good kisser,” Roslin said as she and Sansa made their way down the hall.

Sansa wasn’t sure what her friend was talking about until her eyes caught on a couple making out heavily in the hallway. It was Robb and his flavor of the month, week, day – however long this one lasted.

Sansa’s heart thudded hard in her chest as she watched him kiss that girl as though his life depended on it. She swore she saw tongue, and the way he gripped her hips and pushed her into the locker…

Sansa wanted to be that girl.

Sansa _hated_ that girl.

“Get a room!” someone shouted in the hall and Robb tore his mouth away from the girl and his eyes landed on Sansa. His expression went slack, from nearly feral and annoyed to open and sad. _Why sad?_ she wondered.

He pushed away from the girl as Sansa passed by without a word, ducking into the classroom near that now vile locker for her next class. She saw him as she was unloading her things onto her desk, about to enter her classroom when the bell rang. He swore and ran off and Sansa sat down, looking every bit a student about to take diligent notes in English. 

Inside, she felt as though she was turning to ash. 

She hated seeing Robb with other girls. It hurt her heart in ways it should not. No matter how many times she told herself that she could not feel this way about her brother, it didn't stop. It only got worse. 

She couldn't even say when exactly it all started, it was just this growing awareness of him that grew and grew until he was all she could think about. Then there were the daydreams where he wasn't her brother, but just some regular guy she could be with. 

Maybe it had started when she saw him without a shirt on while mowing the lawn. She remembered just staring at him from her bedroom window, unable to take her eyes away from his chest hair and the sweat that dribbled down the front of him, creating a sheen and making him look shiny. 

But before even that there had been little things along the way. Like how she loved his curls and the beard he grew. How his blue eyes sparkled. His smile. How he was always so good to her. She loved spending time with her big brother. She wanted a guy just like him she would sometimes think. 

Then one day, she just wanted _him._

It was wrong, and she knew it. Countless searches on the internet served to either completely fetishize what she felt, or make it something perverted and wrong. But she loved Robb. Loved him. How could what she feel be wrong? It wasn't that she wanted to just jump his bones - hello, she was still a virgin and didn't have any experience in that area - she also wanted to just be with Robb. Spend time with him, like a lot. She wanted to nestle right in his arms and have him hold her. 

She fantasized about cuddling and kissing him the way any girl her age did about a boy they liked. It just so happened that she felt that way about her brother. And she had no idea what to do about it. It wasn't as though she had anyone she could talk to about it. Her parents would probably put her in some kind of mental institution, her friends would think she was disgusting and would probably not want to have anything to do with her. She wasn't religious so a priest was out. A counselor might tell her parents. It wasn't like she could tell Robb - he would think she was gross too. 

So here she was. Alone in this. Loving her brother in ways she couldn't and watching him fuck his way through the girls at Winterfell High School. 

Tears stung her eyes as she saw him kissing that girl in her minds eye, and she did what she always did and shoved it down down down and hoped it went away. 

xxxxxx

It seemed like a good idea to Sansa when Roslin asked her if she wanted to get a pizza that night and then go to the mall to walk around. Even better that she didn't need to arrange transportation as Roslin's mom was going to drive them to the pizza place. The mall was right down the street, within walking distance, so they were covered.

She was still feeling pretty shitty about seeing Robb trying to extract that girls tonsils with his tongue, so a night out with her friend sounded like just the thing she needed to get her mind off it. 

Of course, this was high school, so that meant even though it was only supposed to be her and Roslin hanging out, other kids they went to school with were there and ended up sitting with them at the pizza place. Among them was Harry. Harry of the long-ago crush. Okay, so it wasn't that long ago, just a few months, but still. He smiled at her in such a way that made Sansa wonder if he still liked her even though she'd given him no indication that she did still. 

In fact, she had never really liked Harry all that much. She just wanted to. If she could like Harry then maybe she wouldn’t like Robb.

But it had never worked. Plus, Roslin had been hurt when she’d learned that the boy she was sort of crushing on liked Sansa and not her, and that there was a possibility they could date. Roslin hadn’t wanted to stand in her way, but Sansa wasn’t about to risk possibly hurting her friend.

Ugh. High school. She was only fifteen and a half and already so done with all the drama.

So, while she was enjoying a pizza with Roslin, Harry, and now Shae, Robb walked in with the girl he’d been making out with in the hallway.

Sansa’s stomach dropped to the floor and she frowned as she picked a piece of pepperoni off her pizza. “We should finish this pizza up and get to the mall,” she told her friends.

“Hey, San, is that your brother over there?” Shae asked.

“Mr. Hotness himself,” Roslin said. “Why yes, yes it is.”

Sansa looked at Roslin sharply. “Can you not talk about my brother that way?” As an afterthought she added, “It’s gross.”

Roslin just held up her hands. “Sorry.”

Sansa darted a glance over at Robb and his date and found him coming straight toward her. She sighed and dropped the pepperoni on the plate.

“Hey,” he greeted her. He looked about the table and when his eyes fell on Harry, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. “Hey, man,” he said to Harry.

“Hey, Robb,” Harry said a bit nervously.

"San," Robb said, turning his attention to his sister, "Mom said you were going to the mall after this?"

Sansa nodded. 

"Who's taking you?"

"We're walking," Sansa replied. "It's not far."

"Jessica and I are heading over after to see a movie at the theater. I can give you and Roslin a ride."

"Well, I think Harry and Shae might come too, so it's okay," Sansa said. 

Robb's jaw clenched and he looked down at Harry who squirmed in his seat. Sansa jumped up and grabbed his arm, dragging him outside with her. 

She pointed at him, sticking her finger in his face before he could get a word out. "Don't. Don't you dare scare him off. You can't do that to my friends, even if they are boys and even if you know I like them. I know you did something to Loras after the bus incident, Robb Stark. He won't even look at me."

"He was a little punk who made fun of you, why do you care?" Robb demanded. 

"You promised not to do anything!"

"You're my sister, Sansa. Of course I'm going to protect you and defend you. Those punks need to learn they can't do anything to you. And especially that shifty-eyed fucker Harry Hardyng."

"Leave him alone, Robb," she hissed. "I'm going to the mall with my friends and we are going to _walk_. Do whatever the fuck you want with your little hussy, I. Don't. _Care_."

He sighed, raking a hand through his curls. Now he looked pained. "Sansa..."

"Try not to make out with your flavor of the week through the whole movie," she snapped and stalked back into the pizza place. 

Well, that did it. He didn't bother her again for the rest of their time at the pizza place, and she didn't see him once at the mall. 

It wasn't until after, when they were both home and Sansa was sitting up in bed, fiddling around on her phone that there was a rap at her door. She knew right away it was Robb and she called out for him to enter. 

He was showered - sure sign he'd probably had sex with his date in the car - and he looked chagrined. Sansa was not ready to hear what he had to say, not knowing he'd probably had sex with that girl. 

"What?" she demanded. 

"Sansa, come on. Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not," she said and lifted her chin. "But I'm texting Harry and don't want to talk to you right now."

She could have said Roslin, but she didn't. She'd said Harry. She didn't know why since it wasn't as if Robb would be jealous. Yet he did seem to not like Harry and the more he didn't, the more she wanted to bring Harry up. 

"I was hoping we could watch a movie. I stopped off at Redbox and picked up some chick flick on my way home."

"Watch it then," she said flippantly. "Maybe you'll learn something."

"All right, when you're ready to be less of a bitch let me know," he snapped and stormed off. 

Now she felt bad, and her eyes were welling up in tears. This sucked. This whole situation sucked. Why did she have to be stupid and go and fall in love with her brother of all people? A high school full of boys and she falls for the one she's related to. 

Burrowing into her bed and shutting her phone off, Sansa shut out the light and cried softly into her pillow. Tomorrow she'd made it up to him, she thought. Tomorrow she'd try to be okay with his revolving door of girls and just be his sister. 

**Present Day**

Sansa moved closer to Robb on the couch and cuddled into him as he watched TV. She had been reading, and apparently the couple in the book had triggered a memory. He dropped the arm that had been stretched up behind his head and curled it around her. "You okay?" he murmured.

"I just had another memory." Her memories had yet to all come back, but every now and then she would have another one. 

"What was this one about?" he asked, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

She relayed to him the memory, including what she had felt and Robb's arms tightened around her. "I don't like to remember the times we weren't together," she murmured against his chest.

"I don't either," he whispered. "God, when I think of all those girls..."

"I'd prefer you didn't," she said and poked him in the side. 

He laughed softly and drew her up onto his lap. Framing her face in his hands he kissed her long and deep. "You do know why I did all that? Because I felt just as sick as you did."

"I know, but it hurt."

Robb's hands slipped up under her t-shirt. "Let me make it up to you?"

She smiled. "Yes, please."

And he did. Twice.


	14. Miss Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is super horny and gives Sansa an idea that she completely runs with....much to Robb's delight ;)

Robb was horny. 

And it was pretty bad, too. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that had his motor revved so acutely, but he'd been tempted a few times that day to rub one out in the bathroom at work. 

He kept glancing at the clock and wondering how in the ever loving fuck just five minutes could feel like an hour. His mind kept drifting to Sansa and what he wanted to do to her. Bend her over their sofa? Yes. Have her ride him at the kitchen table? Yes. Fuck her on their bed? Of _course._

He wanted it all. 

He wanted her to sit on his face. He wanted her to suck his cock. He wanted to give her a pearl necklace. 

At 11 when she had lunch, he texted her. 

Robb: Hey

Sansa: Hey

Robb: How's your day going?

Sansa: Aside from having to stop a couple kids from eating glue, good.

Robb: I used to do that when I was a kid

Sansa: That explains so much

Robb: You never did that?

Sansa: No lol

Robb: So, I'm having a problem...

Sansa: This should be good. What is it?

Robb: I am so fucking horny right now I can't stop thinking about getting home and fucking you

Sansa: Robb Stark, I'm at work! I'm sitting at lunch with a bunch of TEACHERS. One of them just asked why my face went red

Robb: Did you tell her your naughty husband is sexting you? :)

Sansa: NO! 

Robb: I've been thinking about how I want to take you. Bed, table, or couch?

Sansa: Ok but HOW are you going to fuck me in those places? You said where not how

Robb: Oh, forgive me, Mrs. Stark

Sansa: Oooh, maybe I could go all school teacher on you!

Robb: Fuck me. Could you?

Sansa: Seriously?

Robb: Sansa, PLEASE. Just fucking Dom the hell out of me and then fuck me raw. 

Sansa: Holy crap, you ARE horny!

Robb: I'm hard. I have a meeting to go to and I'm hard

Sansa: Think about how you had to hold my hair back when I drank too much last week and yakked in the toilet

Robb: Can I take you over the toilet?

Sansa: Robb! Ew! No!

Robb: LOL I'm kidding. Okay, Davos is calling for me. I'll see you when I get home. I love you.

Sansa: Love you too, naughty boy

Robb: Is that part of the role play?

Sansa: GO TO YOUR MEETING

He did, but he was distracted. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Robb didn’t even say goodbye to everyone when he left work. He didn’t care. He just wanted to get home to Sansa. He wanted to get inside her so bad he thought he might die if he didn’t. 

This wasn’t typical – not at this level anyway. He lived with a certain level of always wanting his wife, but today was a bit off the charts. Was it a full moon? he wondered. Did he really care if it was? No. 

He was impressed that he’d managed to actually park the car and didn’t just jump out of it while it was running. He ran to their condo and up the stairs. He burst through the door and tossed his briefcase to the floor. He went for his tie to loosen it and was about to shout for Sansa when she came walking in the room. 

He was hard instantly at the sight of her. 

Then he saw what she was wearing and went harder still. 

She wore a black pencil skirt that went down to below her knees, black nylons, her favorite tall black heels, and a cream colored cardigan buttoned all the way up to her neck with the string of pearls he got her for their anniversary laying against the cardigan. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head and she wore, holy fuck, glasses. 

She also, he noticed, held a ruler in her hand. “Robb Stark, is that anyway to enter a home? Just throwing your briefcase about?”

His mouth went dry. She sounded just as he imagined a strict schoolmarm would – prissy and direct. Holy fuck, he was in for a good time. 

“I’m sorry, Miss…Mrs.?”

“You may call me Miss Stark.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Stark.”

She pointed to his briefcase with her ruler. “Pick it up then. Like a good boy, Robb.”

Robb gulped and picked up the briefcase. “Where would you like me to put it, Miss Stark?”

“I would like you to place it nicely and neatly by the door, please.”

He did as she asked. “Is this okay?” 

“Perfect, Robb. Now follow me to the living room, please.” He started coming toward her, and she frowned and held up her hand. “Stop.”

“What is it?”

“What is it?” she snipped. “Is that how you address me, Robb?”

He shook his head. “No, Miss Stark. I apologize Miss Stark.”

“You’re slouching,” she said. “Walk straight, perfect posture, and follow me.”

Robb straightened his gait and did as she asked. His gaze traveled down to her backside, so perfectly round in that skirt and, fuck, she had a black seam going up the back of her hose. That meant she was wearing her garters. 

He was feeling close to whining. 

Once in the living room, she turned abruptly and pointed at him with the ruler. “Strip.”

He gaped at her. “What?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Remember your manners, young man.”

“Pardon. I mean, pardon, Miss Stark.”

“I said strip. _Now._ ”

If there was an Olympic Gold Medal for undressing, he would have gotten the gold. He left his clothes in a heap on the floor and he hoped that got him into trouble. 

It did. She marched over to him and pointed to the clothes with her ruler. “Pick those up now and place them neatly on the back of the couch, young man!”

Robb bent over and picked up his pants. Sansa thwacked him on the ass with her ruler. He yelped, his eyes going wide as he looked at her. Her expression flickered with uncertainty and, not wanting her to break character, Robb said, “I deserved that.”

She rolled her shoulders back and narrowed her eyes at him. “You sure did. Come on now, keep going.”

He folded his pants neatly, just as she’d asked, and placed them on the back of the couch followed by his shirt, suit coat, and boxers. 

His cock was so hard he just wanted to stroke it once, just to relieve some pressure. If he did…

She hit him on the ass with the ruler again and he groaned. And then she surprised him by smoothing her hand over his bum. He moaned; he couldn’t help it. She didn’t seem to mind. 

She walked away from him, turned, and then faced him. She began to slowly unbutton her cardigan and Robb watched, riveted. When she slipped it off and laid it neatly on the back of the couch, Robb licked his lips. She’d been wearing a black lace bra under that cardigan. Fuck! He wanted her tits in his mouth. He cleared his throat. “Per—permission to stroke my cock, Miss Stark?”

She looked down at his leaking cock and strode over to him. “You don’t get to touch yourself,” she told him as she gathered up some precum on her hand and then stroked down his shaft slowly. “Only I get to touch you.”

Robb couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do much of anything but let her have her way. 

Then, she was walking away and he was left gasping with need. He watched in a daze as she shimmied out of her skirt. 

“Fuck, Sansa, yes!” he exclaimed in pure lust. She was wearing the black lacy garter belt that matched her bra and no panties. No. Fucking. Panties. 

“What did you call me, young man?” she asked prissily with narrowed eyes. 

He gulped. “I mean, Miss Stark.”

“Better. But you’ll still have to be punished.”

“I do, I do, I definitely do,” he said, nodding emphatically. 

“Put your hands on the back of the couch and bend over, Robb.”

He assumed position and waited, panting, for his punishment. It came with the ruler smacking onto his ass – not hard enough to hurt of course, but just hard enough. 

“Do you like that, young man?” she asked in his ear. 

He turned his head, hoping she’d let him kiss her. No dice. She reared back. “I do,” he said hoarsely. 

“Spread your legs further.”

He did and then felt Sansa rub his ass again. She set up a rhythm: the smack of the ruler, the rub of her hand. She did this three times and then her hand was on his cock and Robb shuddered, his eyes rolling up in his head. He wanted to touch her so bad. Instead, he gripped the cushion on the couch in his fist to keep himself from doing so. 

“Stand,” she ordered. 

He did.

She got on her knees before him and stroked him as she looked up at him. “Would you like me to suck your cock, Robb?”

He nodded emphatically. 

She cupped his balls and he moaned. “Miss Stark,” he gasped. “I’m so close…”

“I won’t suck your cock then,” she said, taking her hands off him and causing him to groan. “We can’t have you cumming before you’ve had a chance to fuck me, now can we?”

God, he was dizzy. He wanted inside her pussy so bad he thought he might perish if he didn’t get in her soon. 

“Stay,” she said as she got up. “And don’t touch yourself.” She walked toward the kitchen. 

His hands twitched, he felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat. He never had any reason to complain about his and Sansa’s sex life. He loved their sex life. It was pretty fucking hot and he was more than satisfied, but this. Jesus. This was everything. 

She returned with one of their kitchen chairs and set it down directly across from him. She sat, spread her legs wide, showing him her dripping pussy and snapped her fingers at him. “Eat me.”

Robb practically dropped to his knees, he crawled over to her, and leaned into her wet pussy and inhaled. He moaned. 

She reached down and yanked on his curls a bit, forcing him to look up at her. “Yes, Miss Stark?”

“Do you know your alphabet, Robb?”

He nodded. 

“Good boy,” she purred and graced him with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him and Robb took over, pushing into her, needing her kiss. She pulled back all too soon and shoved him away. “You go too far, young man.”

“Miss Stark,” he whined. “I need you…”

“You’ll have me, but you have to show me first what a good boy you are,” she cooed, running her hand through his curls. “Can you do that for me?”

He nodded eagerly. 

“Good boy, good sweet Robb,” she murmured. “I want you to practice your letters.”

“H—how?”

“I want you to trace them. On my clit.”

Could he cum from words alone? Cause he was close. 

He nodded. “Yes, Miss Stark.”

“Let’s see how far you can get before you make me cum.”

He dipped his head to her pretty pink cunt. Let’s see how far he can get indeed! He was going to apply himself to this task, that was for fucking certain. 

At the first taste of her pussy, Robb moaned. “Permission to touch you?” he asked desperately. 

“Just my thighs.”

He gripped them. And began to feast. 

He traced “A” and she moaned, her fingers spearing through his curls. He traced “B” and her legs opened wider. He traced “C” and the fingers in her hair tightened. 

She came on “H”, wetting his beard and screaming. 

He kept going until “K” and she pushed him away. 

When she pulled him away by his hair, she looked down at him, her eyes dark and her face flushed. “Good boy, good good boy…” she crooned and leaned down. She flicked her tongue out and he sucked it into his mouth. She moaned and then pushed him away. “Now you can fuck me, my good little boy.”

YES!

She got up and went to the couch, bracing her hands on the back of it and bending over. “Fuck me, Robb. Put your hands on my hips only.”

He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to keep his hands from roaming. He wanted her breasts in his hands. He wanted to pull her hair from that bun. He wanted to rub her clit as he fucked her. 

“And Robb?” she said when he’d lined his cock up at her hole. 

“Yes, Miss Stark?”

“Fuck me hard.”

He slammed inside her, causing her to rock forward. “Like that?” he rasped. 

“Exactly like that,” she moaned. 

That wasn’t going to be a problem. He set a fast and hard pace that caused her to rock forward in her heels and he gripped her hips hard. 

“Touch my breasts,” she said, panting. 

“Fuck yes,” he whispered and leaned over her, his hands greedily grabbing at her breasts. He teased her nipples, pulled on them, and made them hard. His eyes on her bun, he didn’t wait to be told and he didn’t bother to ask. He went right for it, pulling her hair free and watching her red hair fall around her shoulders like a fiery waterfall. 

He leaned over her again, and buried his nose in the red mass of silk. “Oh, God, Sansa,” he moaned. “I love you so much.”

“Miss Stark,” she grunted. 

Still bent over her, still pounding hard inside her, he reached around her and placed his fingers over her clit and began to move them in circles. 

“Robb!” she cried out. “Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop!”

He didn’t plan on it. Not until they were both spent. 

She came with a cry, her body growing stiff and then like jelly. Robb held her against him and came with a roar inside her. He came so hard he thought he might pass out. He held himself inside her as he came, wondering if his balls would ever empty. 

“I can feel you,” she whimpered as she pushed up from the couch and turned her head to kiss him. 

Robb, having been denied the kiss he so desperately wanted, kissed her hard and deep and for so long that she had to break away to catch her breath. She stumbled forward and Robb held onto her until they were both leaning against the back of the couch, still entwined. 

“Oh God, sweetheart,” he panted against her ear. 

“Did you like that?” she asked with a giggle.

“Fucking loved it!” 

She laughed and turned in his arms, winding her arms around his neck. “Did that help your problem?”

“Yeah, but it might have created a new one,” he said with a grin. “When can Miss Stark come out and play again?”

She smirked. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll be back.” She bit her lip. “You know what I would love though?”

“What’s that, sweet girl?” he murmured, nuzzling the side of her face lovingly. 

“I’d really like to see a _Mister_ Stark come out and play…”

He started to harden again just at the thought of the delicious things Mr. Stark could make her do. “That can be arranged,” he said on a deep rumble and then lifted his wife in his arms and carried her to their bed.


	15. Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grin*
> 
> so, some visuals, courtesy of Jeanettesc for this chapter:  
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/mr.%20stark_zpszqbpyjye.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/patting%20lap_zpslutowlr9.gif.html)  
> 

“Honey, I’m home!” Sansa called out as she swept through the front door and placed her purse and a shopping bag on the counter. It was Saturday afternoon and she’d gone out with her friend and co-worker Gilly for lunch and some shopping. She’d gotten a new piece of lingerie she really hoped Robb liked, and couldn’t wait to try it on for him.

She listened for where he might be in the house, but she didn’t hear him puttering around and didn’t hear the TV going. “Robb?” she called out again and made her way to the living room.

She came to a screeching halt in the doorway. Robb was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs in a black suit with his legs slightly spread. His beard and his hair had been trimmed, which had been on his agenda that afternoon while she’d been out with Gilly.

He head was bent slightly down and he looked a bit…stern. A shiver went through her. Was this what she thought it was? He lifted his head to look at her better and patted his thigh. “Come sit, Sansa.”

She nodded, feeling jittery with anticipation. Her pussy tingled with what was to come…besides her.

She came over and perched herself on Robb’s thigh. With one arm around her middle, he pulled her back against him and then pushed his legs closer together so that her legs were splayed open. Her skirt rode up and she thanked the Gods she wore a skirt that morning!

“Did you enjoy your shopping trip with your friend, Sansa?” he asked, his voice a low rumble in her ear.

She shivered. “Yes.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Fuck yes! “Yes, Mr. Stark,” she repeated.

“Spread your legs wider for me, Little One,” he ordered.

She did as he asked and bit her lip to hold back a moan when he pushed her skirt up with his hand by his fingertips. The sensation on her skin gave her goosebumps and made her pussy tingle again.

With one hand still around her waist to keep her in place on his lap, Robb caressed her inner thighs causing her to squirm, wanting his fingers in her cunt. “Were you a good girl today, Sansa?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” God, she was practically panting. 

“Did you have a good lunch?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Are you wet right now?”

She nodded eagerly. “Definitely, Mr. Stark.”

“Will you show me? Push your panties to the side for me, Sansa, and play with your clit.”

She was a bit disappointed. She wanted his fingers on her. But, she knew she would be rewarded eventually. She slipped a hand down to where her legs were splayed and was just about to touch herself when Robb gripped her wrist. "Wait," he said commandingly. 

A whine bubbled up from Sansa's throat. Wait? He wanted her to wait?! Not even five minutes on his lap with him as Mr. Stark and she was desperate to touch and be touched. 

"Was that a whine I just heard, Little One?"

She nodded. 

"Why did you whine?" 

She could feel him, rubbing his beard against her shoulder and she was tempted to whine again. "Because I want to touch my clit, Mr. Stark."

"Do you want to touch it, or do you want _me_ to touch you?"

"Y-you, Mr. Stark. I always want you to touch me."

"What a wanton little girl you are. Do you agree, Little One? Are you wanton?"

"Yes. For you, Mr. Stark."

"That's my girl," he growled. "I want you to get up now, Sansa, and stand up for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded and moved her legs together and then stood. She turned, facing him, hands clasped before her and her head bowed like a sweet, innocent, demure little girl that she wanted Mr. Stark to defile. 

She lifted her eyes only and watched him under her lashes stand and come over to her. His black shoes shone in the sunlight coming in through the windows, and she could smell his cologne. She loved the smell of him; she liked to bury her nose in his neck just to smell him. Her handsome Robb, her other half, her everything in the world wrapped up in one man. 

"Look at me, Little One," he said softly. She looked up at him and he smiled, causing her heart to flutter. "There's my girl. My beautiful sweet Sansa."

She smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Would you like to kiss me, Sansa?" he asked, standing so close she could feel his body heat. Her body hummed with desire. She wanted him so bad right now she thought she might burst into flames. 

"Yes," she croaked, staring at his lips. She loved those lips. They were her lips. 

"Kiss me then."

She practically leaped at him even though there was an inch of space between them. He reached out and placed his hands on her hips to steady her as she fused her mouth to his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, hoping to make him groan, but he didn't. He did kiss her harder though. And then he set her away from him. 

He was panting, and that made her smile wide. 

His eyes narrowed and she knew she was in for a treat now. "Do you like seeing me undone by you?" he asked and started to circle her. 

"I do," she admitted. 

" 'I do' what, Sansa?"

"I do, Mr. Stark."

"It's a bit impertinent of you to try and make me break, don't you think, Sansa?"

She felt a cool breeze on the back of her legs and her bum. He'd lifted her skirt. 

"Y--yes, Mr. Stark."

"Impertinent little girls get spanked. Did you know that?"

She nodded enthusiastically and felt her breath hitch, waiting for the slap. _Please please please..._

He dropped her skirt and said, "Take down your panties."

She reached under her skirt and slid them down her legs. She then kicked them away. 

"Put your hands on the seat of the chair," he directed. 

Sansa took the few steps to the chair and bent over, placing her hands so that they curled over the sides of the chair. She bit her lip in anticipation when she felt that familiar cool breeze on her bottom again. 

_Smack!_ came his hand one cheek. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to sting in a delightful way. 

_Smack!_ on the other cheek. 

She moaned; she couldn't help it. 

His hand then smoothed over her bum, which felt warm. "All right, Little One?" he cooed. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Are you wetter now?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Hmmm...let me check..."

She panted and closed her eyes as she waited for him to check. When she felt his hand dive between her legs and spread her folds, she couldn't help the keening sound of delight that burst forth from her. 

"You are wet, Little One," Robb said approvingly as he found her clit with his fingers and began to rub it. "You're such a good girl for me, Sansa."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Now I want you to undress, sit down in that chair, and spread your legs."

She nearly whined when he took his hand away. She straightened and turned and made sure to keep her gaze on him as she undressed, starting with kicking off her sandals, followed by shimmying out of her skirt, whipping her top off, and then her bra. She sat down on the chair and spread her legs just as he'd asked and looked up at him, waiting. 

Robb licked his lips as he looked her over. "Spread your pussy for me."

Biting down on her bottom lip coyly, Sansa slid a hand down her body, making sure to go over her breasts, and then down her stomach to her trimmed bush. She spread her legs wide and tilted herself back on her bum just a little bit so he could see everything. She spread her labia and let him look his fill. 

Sansa felt triumphant when she saw how conflicted he looked in that moment. She knew him so well; all he wanted to do was kneel down and feast on her pussy. But he also didn't want to break character. 

"Touch yourself," he said and it came out as a croak. 

Sansa bit back a smile at his apparent struggle and began to use the tip of her finger to tease her clit. Then she circled it and teased it again by flicking at it. Growing bolder, she inserted her middle finger into her hole. 

She moaned, her head falling back. 

"Look. At. Me," Robb ordered. 

She lifted her head and looked at him while he watched her. He looked positively feral with his eyes darkened to indigo and his jaw clenching. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. He wanted to devour her. A tremble went through her and then her breath hitched when he took his suit jacket off. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock through the slit. 

_Oh God Oh God Oh God..._

She didn't know why a fully clothed man with just his dick sticking out turned her on so much, but it did. Especially as she was fully naked. He came toward her and put his hand on the back of her head. "Suck," he commanded. 

She teased him first, swirling her tongue around the head, gathering up the precum he was oozing. 

"Suck," he said, harsher now. 

She took him down as far as she could get him, which was pretty far, and then started bobbing her head back and forth, sucking on the tip every time she came back up. 

"You taste so good, Mr. Stark," she said, looking up at him, keeping her eyes wide and innocent-looking. Even with a dick in her mouth. "You're like a nummy treat."

He growled at her, tangling his fingers in her hair and tightening just enough to sting. "Keep touching yourself."

She used her other hand to play with herself while Robb reached down and squeezed her breasts and then rolled her nipples with his fingers. 

Holding his dick up with one hand, she licked down his shaft and then reached into the slit of his pants and took his balls out carefully. He hissed while she rolled them in her mouth. Then she let go and began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. 

She pulled her finger from her wet hole and with a wicked smile, spread her juices on his cock. 

She heard him growl and then she was pulled up from the chair and in his arms so fast her head spun. His kissed her hard and her fingers carded through his curls, yanking on them in her hunger and need. And perhaps a little payback. 

He pushed her up against the wall, hooking her legs over his arms. "Put me inside you," he rasped. 

Reaching down, Sansa guided his cock to her entrance and he slammed inside her. Her head went back with a thud against the wall and she moaned and dug her nails into his biceps through his shirt. 

"Bad little girls who try to make their Master break get fucked hard, Sansa. Are you my bad little girl?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, I am. Fuck me hard, Mr. Stark."

He didn't let up; he fucked her into the wall until she was so so close, and then he pulled out with a roar, his cockhead red and angry. He was sweating, she could see the curls at his forehead were damp, and he was panting. His eyes glittered with a need and desperation she'd only seen a few times before. 

"Robb - Mr. Stark - why?" she cried out. "Please please please, I need it. I need to cum!"

"Put your hands on the back of the couch," he ordered, his voice deep and dark and delicious as he put her down on wobbly legs. 

She hurried over to the couch, surprised she could even walk. 

She put her hands on the back of the couch and spread her legs. She squealed when he shoved back inside her. He lifted one of her legs up, and managed to get even deeper inside her. It took her breath away, feeling him bottom out. 

"Am I hurting you?" he grunted. 

"No," she gasped. "Keep going, don't stop don't stop don't stop..."

He slapped her ass, once on each cheek and she squealed again. She was far gone already, it was just Robb and his dick and her cunt and that's all her world was narrowed down to. She was so wet she could hear it every time he moved inside her. 

He put his hand on her clit and that was all it took to send her flying high. She screamed and then sobbed her release. Then she heard Robb roar behind her and knew he was emptying his balls inside her. When he pulled out, she could feel his cum leak out of her. He put her leg down and put his hand at her mound. She twitched at the feel of his finger, sensitive now. He put his fingers to her mouth, covered in cum, and she sucked the cum off greedily. 

"That's my good girl. That's my Sansa," he purred in her ear. 

He turned her around and scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, needing him close now, needing her Robb. He cuddled her close to him as he carried her up the stairs. 

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asked, sounding like her sweet Robb once again. 

She nodded, burying her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. "You made me tired."

He laughed, a low rumble that made her smile. "Did I hurt you?" She heard the concern in his voice. 

"No." She lifted her head and he glanced at her as he took the final step up the stairs and just looked at her. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I loved every minute," she told him. 

He laughed softly as he carried her into their bathroom and set her down on the counter. Framing her face in his warm hands, he kissed her thoroughly, a kiss of love, not of lust and need, and then pulled back and looked at her with all the love he had for her in his gaze. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much I think I'll go mad with it sometimes."

She leaned in and nuzzled at his beard. "Same." She pulled back and then giggled when she looked down. His cock, now soft, was hanging out of his pants. 

He grimaced and started to peel off his clothes. "I'm going to draw us a bath, okay?"

She nodded and watched him with a weary and sated smile as he started the bath and added the bath salts she liked so much. 

He tended to her all day, making her feel so loved and cherished she wanted to cry. Later that night, he made love to her slowly, wringing pleasure from her in a different way. As she dropped into sleep, her heart full and her body tired, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. 

And she knew that she was.


	16. An Adjustment in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-ITWAN: Robb and Sansa, excited about having the house to themselves, have a wrench thrown into their plans. But they find a way to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, RedMandaPanda!!! This is for you!

Sansa glanced at the clock again. 2:47. Seriously? Only two minutes had passed? Two fucking minutes?! It felt like an hour from the last time she’d looked at it. 

She heard a car coming and pulled the curtain back to look outside. Nope. It wasn’t Robb. It was just some rando passing by the house. He’d said he was going to be home early that day so they could spend some time together, just the two of them, before everyone came home that evening. 

It was one of those rare occasions in the Stark household when everyone had plans to be out for work, school, or friends. When Sansa and Robb had discovered that the house would be empty for a couple hours in the afternoon when they were all going over their schedules that morning, Robb had sent her a text telling her he would be home by 2:30 and to be ready for him. 

Well, she was ready for him. She’d been wet all day thinking about how they hadn’t been able to have sex in over a week due to it being hard to find time alone and then her period. But her period was over now and they finally FINALLY had time alone.

Except that she was alone and he was not with her as promised. 

She heard her phone chirping from the kitchen and she dashed from the living to the kitchen and snatched it up. She knew it was Robb without even looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Baby girl…”

“Where are you?” Sansa demanded. She didn’t like that he sounded apologetic. That meant he wasn’t going to be home soon and their alone time was not going to happen. 

She thought she might cry. 

“I’m sorry, San, but I can’t leave right now. Someone called out sick and I can’t leave them short-staffed. Someone was called in, but I have to wait for them to show up. I’m sorry, sweetheart, I might not be able to get home for a while.”

Yup. She was going to cry. It wasn’t the sex that had her so upset. It was just that she missed it just being them. Living in a busy household with five other people it was often difficult to find ample time alone, and they could only take so many rides to the park in a week.

Stolen kisses were not the same as long, slow kisses with Robb. 

“Okay,” she said, trying to stave off tears of frustration. 

“I’m just as upset, San. I miss you so much, sweetheart…”

“What if I went there and waited until you were done? I could just do my homework and then we could get something to eat and go to the park.”

“Yeah, that would work! Just leave Mom and Dad a note. They wouldn’t think anything of you and me going out while they’re all gone.”

Okay, now she was starting to feel a little better. She even smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“I love you, San,” he said huskily into the phone. His voice made her shiver. 

“I love you too,” she murmured and then hung up, left a quick note for her family, and then grabbed her backpack. She could catch the bus around the corner if she hurried. 

xxxxxxx

Robb was at the Circulation Desk as soon as Sansa entered the library, and she had to restrain herself from running around the desk and throwing her arms around him. Instead, she waited patiently for him to finish checking someone out and then she stepped up to the desk with a smile. 

The look he gave her could have melted butter. She noticed how he braced his hands at the edge of the desk as though restraining himself from launching over it. His smile was wide. “Hi, San.”

“Hello,” she said smoothly and felt her smile falter a bit when Myra, a co-worker, emerged from the side office. 

Thankfully, the woman was elderly and not one of the women close to Robb’s age. Sansa liked it better when Robb worked alone or with someone who did not feel like a threat to her. 

“Myra, I’m just going to show Sansa a quiet place to study,” Robb told her. 

Myra smiled, her blue eyes bright. “Of course! Take your time. Good to see you, Sansa.”

Sansa smiled. “Hi, Myra.” Robb walked around the desk and led the way down a hall and down a small flight of stairs to the first floor where part of the collection was including a couple quiet rooms where people could study or take tests. 

Robb used his key to unlock one of the rooms and stepped aside to let Sansa in. Once the door was shut, and she’d dropped her backpack on the table, he pulled her to the far corner of the room where they were sure not to be seen and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her hard, nearly bruising her lips with the force of his kiss. He moaned and then pressed his forehead to hers. “God, I have missed you so much…”

“Me too,” she whispered. She carded one hand through his curls at the back of his head and drew him down for another kiss. He pulled back abruptly, leaving her panting. 

“Keep that up and I’m going to take you against the wall,” he whispered. 

“I wouldn’t complain,” she told him. 

He groaned. “You’re my little vixen, aren’t you?”

She smiled slyly. “I try.”

He kissed her one last time and then pulled away. Sansa was pleased there was a bit of a tent in his pants. He caught her looking and shot her a look. She giggled and sat down at the desk and unzipped her backpack. “Go back to work,” she told him. “Well, you might want to go hang out in the stacks first.” She pointedly looked at his crotch and then up at him. 

“You’re gonna pay for that later,” he growled. 

“Promise?”

He laughed huskily and went to the door. “I love you, sweetheart. I tell you that today?”

She smiled brightly. “Yes, but I still like to hear it.”

“I’ll come and get you when I’m ready to go, all right?”

She nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa had literally just finished her homework when Robb opened the door and grinned at her. “Ready to go?”

She smiled. “I am.”

He helped her pack her things up and soon they were heading to Robb’s car. Once they’d left the parking lot, Robb reached over and grasped Sansa’s hand. “Hungry, love?”

“For you,” she said. 

He groaned. “I ever tell you how crazy you drive me?” 

She smiled proudly. “All the time. Let’s go to the park first. Then we can get food. Oooh! Can we get a Slushie?”

Robb laughed. “Anything you want, my love.”

Sansa wondered if it was wrong that she found herself getting wetter the closer they got to the park. This was their make-out spot after all. Granted, it was probably a lot of people’s make out spot. Going “parking” had existed for a long time after all. But she wondered if her vag become like Pavlov’s dogs that at the mere mention of the park it got wet. 

As soon as Robb parked in the way back, which had also become “their parking spot” by virtue of having parked there so often, Sansa dived into the back and shimmied out of her panties. Thankfully, she was wearing a skirt. 

Robb’s eyes had darkened and she could see the tent in his pants as he crawled in the back with her. He kneeled between her spread legs where she teased him by spreading her nether lips and playing with her clit. Robb quickly undid his pants and shoved them and his boxers down just enough. He spit on his hand and lubed up his cock, and then he dove on top of her and placed the tip of his dick against her hole. “Ready for me?” he asked huskily. 

“Yes, God, I’m so wet, Robb.” She reached down to his bare ass and pushed at him. 

He sunk into her slowly and they shared a moan. “I wanted time, Sansa,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. “I wanted to make love to you slowly. I wanted to savor it.”

“We’ll get another chance,” she said. She hoped. “Fuck me…”

“No, love,” he said. “I make love to you. I always make love to you.”

He pushed her top up and pulled her bra down and suckled at her breasts while he slowly moved inside her. Sansa threaded her fingers in his curls and drew his face up to hers. She licked her tongue inside his mouth and he groaned and kissed her hard, just as she wanted. 

She was lost to this. To him. “I love you, Robb,” she whispered. 

He groaned and slid a hand down to her clit. When she told him she loved him while having sex, it always got him closer. Not that she wanted this to end, she never did, but she loved it when he lost control. 

“I love you,” she said again. “I love you so much…”

He grunted as he moved harder, faster, and rubbed her clit rapidly. 

“Robb!” she cried out as her orgasm hit, her back arching up. “Yes!”

He was right behind her, biting her shoulder as he let go inside her. He slumped against her, his face in her neck. “God, Sansa, what you do to me…”

She smiled as she toyed with his curls with one hand. “Same, my love. You think if I give you a few minutes you’ll be able to do it again?”

He laughed huskily. “Do I ever leave you wanting?”

“Never.”

He lifted his head and gazed down at her with such reverence and love it made Sansa’s toes curl. “I love you, Sansa. You know that right?”

She smiled. He worried about her thinking this was all about sex so much when she knew it wasn’t. “I know, Robb. I feel it every time we’re together, and not just like this.”

He looked relieved as he lay back down against her. “Tell me about your day, sweetheart.”

There they stayed, managing to make love once more, before Robb took her out to dinner and then to get a Slushie before heading home and having to be surrounded by their family once again.


End file.
